


От Гилнеаса до ЗулГуруба.

by orphan_account, Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Univeerse - Game, Cannibalism, Crossover, Domestic Violence, Gen, Knotting, M/M, MMORPG, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sexual Coercion, Violence, Xenophilia, dark! derek, troll! Stiles, vorgen! Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ворген Дерек ищет некий артефакт, который способен вернуть ему погибшую семью. Тролль-полукровка Стайлз просто ищет приключений. Как ни странно - и тот, и другой находят то, чего хотели. И друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От Гилнеаса до ЗулГуруба.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/gifts).



**_Дитя моё. Я с гордостью смотрел, как ты рос для служения... справедливости._ **   
**Не забывай, наш род всегда правил, полагаясь на силу и мудрость.**   
**И я знаю, что ты проявишь сдержанность, будучи наделённым такой властью.**   
**Лишь воодушевив сердца твоего народа, ты узнаешь, что такое истинная победа.**   
  
**Знай это, ибо когда мои дни будут сочтены...**   
**Ты. Станешь. Королем. (с) Теренас Менетил.**

  
  
**В каждом человеке скрывается зверь, и он вырывается наружу, если вложить человеку меч в руку. (с) Джордж Мартин.**

 

 

 

— Вставай! — жестко сказал Дерек, дергая за веревку.

Мальчишка-тролленыш вскинулся, сел и обалдело заморгал. Спросонья он не мог понять, чего Дерек от него хочет, хлопал глазами и зевал, прикрываясь кулаком.

— Вставай живо, — повторил Дерек и опять потянул за веревку.

Мальчишка еще раз зевнул, раззявив розовую пасть, показал маленькие клыки, и встал.

— Очередной ужасный день, — проворчал он недовольно. — А я уж надеялся, что ночью тебя сожрет какая-нибудь тварь.

 

Дерек хмыкнул и отвесил паршивцу пощечину. Зубы у мальчишки клацнули, потекла кровь — красная, как ни странно. Дерек, конечно, знал, что кровь у всех алого цвета — кроме нежити и дринеев, но всегда удивлялся, когда видел умирающих орков или троллей. Было как-то странно и противно то, что эти синие и зеленые монстры так походили на людей. Впрочем, мог ли он себя относить к людям… Дерек отогнал горькую мысль, поставил осевшего мальчишку на ноги и пнул, побуждая шевелить ногами.

 

Мальчишка вздохнул и послушно потопал через заросли. Дерек, придерживая веревку одной рукой, закинул на плечи рюкзак и побрел следом. По его расчетам через пару дней они должны были выйти к заливу.

Про Пиратскую Бухту нельзя было сказать, что она раскинулась. Раскинуться может красивый приличный город, а Пиратская Бухта расползлась по всему заливу, как раковая опухоль. Домишки, сбитые из досок, приклеилась к обрыву, словно мурены к крупной акуле, а между домами протянулись скрипучие подгнившие доски. Дерек слышал, что в утесе прорыты пещеры, где пираты хранят награбленное добро и держат пленников. Сам он не проверял, да и не стремился проверять. Ему было достаточно того, что раз в неделю из Пиратской Бухты выходил гоблинский корабль и ехал он прямиком на Калимдор. Туда, где…

 

Мальчишка-тролль шарахнулся, сбивая с мысли. Дерек зарычал на него, показав клыки, и тут же насторожился, услышав ответное рычание из кустов. Через пару секунд оттуда выбралась черная пантера и припала к земле, поглядывая на них злыми желтыми глазами.

— Стой смирно, — приказал Дерек и громко рявкнул на зверюгу, обнажив клыки.

Пантера хлестнула себя по бокам, раз и второй, и раздраженно юркнула обратно, решив не связываться.

 

— Тупая и бессмысленная агрессия, — заключил тролленыш. — А я мог бы ее приручить. Ты никогда не задумывался о том, что с природой надо дружить?

Дерек снова отвесил ему подзатыльник. У него уже за эти три дня рука устала бить паршивца, но тот не затыкался и ехидничал направо и налево.

— Так я и думал, — пробормотал тролленыш, потрогал языком ранку на разбитой губе и побрел дальше.

 

У Дерека банально не хватило медяков, чтобы перелететь джунгли на прирученном грифоне. Вообще, грифоны не очень-то жаловали воргенов, да и дринеев побаивались, чуя в одних хищных зверей, а в других — чужаков-пришельцев из далеких миров. Но в любом случае Дерек заблудился в Болотине, порядочно поистрепался там и потратил последние сбережения, когда выбрел в Темнолесье. За время скитаний по болотам меч приржавел к ножнам, тетива арбалета отсырела, а одежда и вовсе пришла в негодность. Дерек не утерпел  — купил дорогущие черные наплечники с серебряной вышивкой, поэтому оказался на мели. Он бы взялся за подработку, только вот местные жители не горели желанием нанимать воргена, так что он починил оружие, пополнил припасы и побрел через джунгли, надеясь, что выйдет на юг, где затаился просоленный спрут Пиратской Бухты 

 

Рассвет в джунглях наступал мгновенно. Бархатная чернота, утыканная крупными звездами, розовела и желтела, а когда из леса выкатывалось крупное белое солнце, небо становилось настолько пронзительно синим, что нельзя было поднять глаз, чтобы не ослепнуть на несколько секунд. Слепнуть Дереку совсем не улыбалось — ходили слухи, что в местных зарослях изредка попадались развалины древней империи троллей. Империя давно исчезла, города ушли под землю и заросли лианами, но вот тролли вполне встречались. Дерек видел их издалека и любви к ним не питал: тролли были огромные, тощие и сутулые, чем-то похожие на лиловых богомолов. Как и богомолы, тролли были вооружены до зубов, да еще и отличались обидчивым, склочным характером.

А кроме того от троллей мерзко воняло. Воняли они сами, воняли их яркие цветные волосы, смазанные жиром, воняли их трофеи, которые, как правило, болтались на поясах — отрубленные сморщенные головы, высушенные скорченные лапки и м-м-м… нечто, похожее на съёженные лошадиные хрены. Дерек предпочел подробно не интересоваться. Ему было достаточно того знания, что тролли — враги, каннибалы и людоеды и что они, как и любые другие живые существа, сдыхают, если отсечь им башку острым мечом.

 

Развалин Дерек не нашел, как и каких-либо следов существования великой некогда империи. Если где-то и были города — они ушли в землю слишком уж глубоко, где им и было самое место. Единственным признаком того, что джунгли обитаемы, были крепкие подвесные мосты, переброшенные через глубокие овраги. Мосты были отличные, правда, Дерек сомневался, что они остались еще со времен владычества ЗулГуруба. Скорее постаралась пиратская братия, ведь сюда, через джунгли, в их негласную столицу, стекалась мразь со всего континента: воры, наемные убийцы, шлюхи всех рас и полов, мошенники, грабители и прочие авантюристы.       

К вечеру второго дня Дерек наткнулся на тролленыша.

 

Ночь в джунглях наступала так же неотвратимо и неожиданно, как и приходил расцвет, только с точностью до наоборот: ослепительно-синее небо выцветало, становясь то розовым, то лиловым, а над побережьем и вовсе желтым, как старый синяк. Но потом, после буйства красок, разом падала бархатная завеса и воцарялась такая темень, что хоть глаза выколи.

Впрочем, ночные звери к Дереку не лезли, чуяли в нем опасного хищника, а вот глупый тролленыш полез.

Дерек набрал сухих веток на костер, — а, учитывая тропическую влажность, это было не так-то просто сделать, — и отошел в темноту отлить: чтобы пометить территорию да и просто так. А когда он вернулся, возле костра сидел тощий мальчишка в длинном красном плаще. Сначала Дерек даже обрадовался, приняв его за человека, однако мальчишка встал, почесывая шею, и склонил голову набок. Мелькнули длинные зеленые уши, брякнули косточки в ожерелье. Мальчишка поднял руку в приветствии, а в следующую секунду полетел носом вниз. Он бы раскроил себе голову, если бы не упругая подушка из листвы и мха.

— Погоди, — завопил он с каркающим акцентом. — Погоди, постой! Я пришел с миром!

Но Дерек сначала связал ему руки, а уж потом принялся рассматривать своего пленника.

 

Костер чуть не потух от их возни, но снова разгорелся, и Дерек увидел, какое странное существо пришло на огонек. Мальчишка был недостаточно высок для тролля, но худ и гибок, как и полагается этим выродкам. Бодро торчал короткий густой ирокез, на жестком зеленом ухе тускло поблескивала сережка. Только вот клыки были крошечные, у самого Дерека и то больше.

 

— У меня мирные намерения, — заявил мальчишка, давясь от страха.

А это определенно был мальчишка, совсем юный тролленыш. Наверное, только покинул уютное крылышко… или что там покидают троллята.

— Где твои родители? — пролаял Дерек, грубо встряхнув его за шкирку

— Здесь их нет, — неожиданно спокойно ответил тот. — Я не причиню тебе вреда…

Дерек засмеялся от неожиданности, мальчишка помолчал и тоже неуверенно улыбнулся, показав белые крепкие зубы. Дерек с силой врезал ему по лицу, чтобы убрать эту улыбку, такую человеческую и неуместную на узком загорелом зеленоватом лице.

Так и повелось.

 

***

 

— Ты в курсе, что тебя там обдерут как липку? — скучающе спросил мальчишка, покачиваясь с пятки на мысок.

Дерек успел рассмотреть его ступню — у мальчишки, как у всех троллей, было только три пальца, крупных и неуклюжих. На них даже когтей толком не росли.

 

— Почему это? — поинтересовался Дерек.

Он рассматривал раскинувшийся город с высоты, день был теплый, воды и еды хватало, так что настроение у Дерека поднялось настолько, что он снизошел до разговора.

— У тебя вид такой, — пояснил тролленыш. — Как будто ты вылез из какой-нибудь деревни Кровавого копыта и приперся торговать шкурами. Тебя грех не обдурить.

— Тебе самому не надоело кровавые сопли глотать? — спросил Дерек. — Мне тебя даже бить жалко, но ты напрашиваешься.

Тролленыш пожал плечами.

— Ну вот для справки тебе, — сказал он негромко,  глядя не на город, а на океан, раскинувшийся до горизонта, — фляга воды стоит не больше десяти медяков, запеченные бараньи ножки — один серебряный, точило — пятьдесят медяков, порох… Тебе нужен порох?

— Нет. Ты видишь у меня за спиной ружье? — огрызнулся Дерек, — Мне нужны стрелы.

— Пачка стрел, если мы говорим о хороших, — невозмутимо продолжил мальчишка, —обойдется не больше пяти серебряных. Посмотришь, за сколько все это попробуют продать тебе.

 

Дерек поскреб затылок и сплюнул на землю. Мальчишка гордо поправил ободранный красный плащ, расшитый тусклыми от грязи ромбами.

— Если ты выкинешь какой-нибудь номер — я тебя придушу, — предупредил Дерек. — Не испытывай моего терпения.

— А что ты собрался со мной делать? — заинтересовался вдруг мальчишка. — Может, отпустишь? Зачем тебе вообще в этот гадюшник?

— Мне нужно уплыть за море, — признался Дерек.

— А мне туда как раз совсем не надо! — обрадовался тролленыш. — Так что давай распрощаемся и разойдемся, спасибо что проводил и не выбил зубы, рад был познакомиться, пока-по…

Дерек дернул за веревку, а когда легкий мальчишка подлетел к нему — несильно вмазал по лицу. Тот рухнул на утоптанную тропинку, закашлялся пылью и безрадостно сказал:

— Ясно, мы не прощаемся, а продолжаем наше приятное знакомство, уговорил, ладно.

Дерек уже привычно вздернул его за шиворот и поставил на ноги.

 

— А я тебе зачем? — мальчишка прижимал когтистую ладонь к разбитому носу, шмыгал и плевался кровью.

— Пригодишься, — коротко ответил Дерек, натягивая веревку.

Город раскинулся внизу, а наверх, на обрыв, поднимался густой соленый запах океана, приправленный тухлой рыбой и отходами, смолой и краской, и всякой дрянью, какой только может пахнуть процветающий городок.

— И все-таки? — мальчишка любопытно посмотрел на него, сплюнул кровью еще раз и громко втянул разбитым носом свежий воздух.

— Я тебя продам, — признался Дерек. — Мне нужны деньги, так что…

— П-погоди! — тролленыш аж запинаться начал от неожиданности. — К-как продашь? Я не твое имущество! Я свой собственный!

— Точно! — сообразил Дерек, скинул с плеча рюкзак, порылся в нем и вытащил кожаную полоску.

— Это еще что такое? — настороженно спросил мальчишка.

Дерек затянул полоску на его шее и пробил когтем дырочку для застежки.

— Вот теперь сразу видно, — удовлетворенно сказал Дерек. — Теперь никаких вопросов.

Мальчишка неуклюже потрогал ошейник затекшими пальцами, несколько секунд смотрел на Дерека, а потом качнулся к нему. Дерек сдуру, совершенно инстинктивно подставил плечо, и именно туда впились острые тролльские зубы. Дерек взвыл не своим голосом, сквозь марево боли ощущая, что его буквально жрут живьем. Гаденыш неистово грыз, пытаясь достать до яремной вены и отплевываясь мехом. Он неловко вцепился в мохнатое ухо, не давая отстраниться. Дерек едва оторвал его от себя, швырнул на землю и пару раз врезал от души. Что-то хрустнуло, гаденыш перестал извиваться и брыкаться и затих, сжавшись в комок.

 

Рана на шее медленно затягивалась, кровь подсыхала, но левый наплечник, искусанный и обслюнявленный, был заметно попорчен. Впрочем, он спас Дереку жизнь. Дерек схватил мальчишку за горло, вздернул в воздух и показал клыки.

— Еще раз сделаешь что-то подобное — я тебе уши отрежу!

— Сделаю! — заорал тот, болтаясь, как тряпичная кукла Памелы. — Я сделаю! Я не твой раб! Ты вообще! Ты дикарь! Кто так поступает?!

Дерек врезал ему так, что рука заныла. Мальчишка согнулся пополам и всхлипнул:

— Я же вышел к огню… это же… так ведь… мирные же намерения…

— Ты из Орды! — отрезал Дерек, разминая кулак. — На тебя мирные намерения не распространяются.

Мальчишка еще раз всхлипнул, пытаясь отдышаться, наконец захрипел и с трудом встал, придерживая себя обеими руками за живот.

Дерек даже забеспокоился — не полоснул ли он паршивца когтями с бешеных глаз. Тот был такой грязный и замызганный, что невозможно определить. Но, судя по тому, что мальчишка шел, хоть и согнувшись в три дуги, ничего особенного с ним не случилось.

 

— Значит так, — выдохнул Дерек, придерживая свободно висящий край веревки — мальчишка еле брел, веревка не успевала натянуться. — Если не будешь делать глупостей, я тебя кому-нибудь продам, и, может, там тебе повезет больше.

— Кто меня купит? — булькнул тот. — Я не гиацинтовый попугай и не редкая змея, кому нужен тролль?

Дерек немного растерялся. Вопрос был резонный, а сразу он о таком не подумал. В Гилнеасе каждый человек имел ценность, хоть воин, хоть крестьянин, но в большом мире было слишком много всего и всех. И уж тем более — грязных вонючих троллей. Возможно, даже больше, чем нужно. Что ему делать, если мальчишка никому не понадобится? Кормить его дорого, разве что отпустить… но где тогда взять деньги?

— Может быть, ты сгодишься на мясо, — сказал он грубовато, пытаясь оценить тролленыша.

Грязная хламида скрадывала фигуру, и было непонятно, сколько в этом паршивце жил, а сколько вырезки.

— Никто не будет есть… троллятину, — буркнул тот, поежившись. — Ты что же, если не сможешь продать меня целиком, пустишь на органы?

— А что, спрос есть? — заинтересовался Дерек.

Мальчишка заткнулся и чуть было не покатился по стертым ступенькам, вырубленным в камне.

Тропинка вывела их прямиком на пристань, где под солнцем и солеными брызгами, которые приносил ветер, расположился рынок.

 

— Почем стрелы? — спросил Дерек, придерживая одной рукой тролленыша, норовящего куда-то задеваться, а другой — эфес меча.

— Пятьдесят серебряных, — бойко ответил торговец — зеленый, похожий на ушастую соплю, гоблин. — Это со скидкой, если купишь колчан… Отличный колчан!

— Сколько?! — возмутился Дерек. — Сколько-сколько?!

— Не нравится — купи где-нибудь еще! — с достоинством ответил гоблин и отвернулся.

Дерек поскреб когтями затылок и отвернулся. Тролленыш поглядел на него с превосходством. В темных глазах так и светилось «а я что тебе говорил?». Дерек бы врезал ему, но вокруг было слишком много народа, да и утомился он бить этого змееныша.

— Почем ребрышки? — спросил он у другого торговца, человека.

Тот оценивающе окинул Дерека взглядом, поглядел на избитого тролленыша, прищелкнул языком и сказал:

— Десять серебряных.

— Что? — оскорбился Дерек. — Разве мы не братья? Разве мы не должны помогать друг другу?

— Извини, дружок, — цинично ответил тот. — Но мы не на Турнире Авангарда. Помогать мне не нужно, а вот монету давай.

Дерек проворчал что-то невнятное и отошел. Мальчишка брел за ним, хлюпал носом и кряхтел.

— Эй, крошка! — крикнул один из торговцев, высокий темно-фиолетовый тролль.

Мальчишка остановился, а тролль всучил ему спелое красное яблоко. Дерек фыркнул, увидев с какой жадностью тролленыш его молотит, опасаясь, что отберут. Не стал бы он отбирать подачку.

 

— Продаешь?

Прямо перед носом Дерека возник неприметный человечек, пожилой, лысый, в холщовой матросской рубахе.

— А? — Дерек едва не попятился от неожиданности.

Человечек кивнул в сторону мальчишки, облизывающего пальцы, и спросил тихо:

— Продаешь пацана?

— Ну? — осторожно ответил Дерек, подтягивая веревку ближе.

Мальчишка перестал облизываться и почему-то начал пятиться.

— Побитый сильно, — принялся сокрушаться человечек, оглядывая тролленыша. — Худой. Полукровка?

— Ну, — также недружелюбно ответил тот и, к удивлению Дерека, спрятался за его спиной.

— Худой, — повторил человечек, почесал подбородок, погладил ладошкой лысину, — дам золотой.

— Что?! — возмутился Дерек. — Здоровый нормальный тролль, потрепанный немного. Дешевле, чем за десять, не отдам!

Он покосился на тролленыша и вскинул брови — тот стоял ни жив, ни мертв, даже не дышал почти.

— А зачем берешь? — спохватился Дерек.

Человечек посмотрел на него влажными, грустными глазами, удивляясь чужой тупости.

— Есть любители, — ответил он туманно и потер ладоши. — За пять золотых возьму.

— Трахать, что ли? — сообразил Дерек. — Его, что ли?

Человечек закивал, мальчишка снова принялся пятиться, начал задыхаться в ошейнике и слабо хрипеть.

— Вали отсюда, господин хороший, — с угрозой сказал Дерек.

Деньги были нужны позарез, но продавать пацана, да еще для такого, было совсем уж подло. Дерек и так заметил, с каким удивлением на него посматривают. А еще он заметил, что прилавки гоблинов, людей, орков и гномов стоят рядом. Видимо, нравы здесь были свободные, как в Даларане.

 

— Ты меня не продал, — тихо сказал тролленыш, когда человечек растворился в толпе так же, как и появился.

— Нет, — буркнул Дерек и потер загривок, который порядком припекало. — Не знаю, что с тобой делать.

— Отпустить? — пискнул тот.

— Нет! — прикрикнул Дерек. — Я свою добычу не бросаю. Попробую придумать, куда тебя деть и где, дьявол побери, взять деньги.

— Попробуй зайти к барону Ревилгазу, — посоветовал мальчишка. — Он тут всем заправляет. Если ты умеешь обращаться с мечом — работенка точно найдется, если ты не брезгливый, а платит он хорошо, я как-то ему...

— Избавь меня от подробностей, что ты ему делал, — посоветовал Дерек. — Иначе я решу, что зря не продал тебя тому любителю мальчиков.

Мальчишка закивал и заткнулся.

 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Дерек, подтаскивая его поближе.

— Стайлз, — ответил тот. — Меня зовут Стайлз. А дом Ревилгаза, к слову, прямо перед нами.

Дерек кивнул.

Только вот он не ожидал, что барон окажется зеленым остроухим и писклявым гоблином. Что ни день — то чудеса.

 

***

 

— Итак, теперь ты наемный убийца,— резюмировал мальчишка, наблюдая, как Дерек раздевается. — А хотя погоди, ты ведь и есть наемный убийца! Скитаешься по миру с мечом и режешь направо и налево…

— Нет! — возмутился Дерек, расшнуровывая боковые пластины. — За такое я не берусь… как правило.

Мальчишка расплылся в ехидной улыбке, но Дереку было лениво бить его, да и сидел тот предусмотрительно далеко.

 

Дерек сбросил броню, снял рубаху, пропахшую потом и потемневшую на вороте и подоле, и принялся стаскивать сапоги.

— Ну и когда же мы распрощаемся? — не утерпел тролленыш. — Барон заплатил тебе?

— Заплатил, — согласился Дерек. — Только не деньгами.

Мальчишка часто заморгал.

— Это его корабль, и мне там выделят уголок, — мечтательно сказал Дерек.

— Ну и отлично, — согласился мальчишка. — А теперь, может?..

Он поднял связанные руки и подвигал бровями, намекая, что было бы неплохо дать ему свободу.

— Нет, — возразил Дерек, скинул штаны и размотал фундоши.

— Как нет? — возмутился мальчишка, повернулся спиной и даже лицо закрыл ладонями.

Наверное, никогда раньше не видел голых людей.

— Ты поплывешь со мной на Калимдор, — тяжеловесно ответил Дерек, забираясь в лохань.

Горячая вода обволокла тело и мгновенно помутнела. Дерек глубоко вздохнул и расслабился, выставив розовые колени, поросшие черными волосами.

— Погоди, ты повезешь меня в Калимдор, чтобы продать? — уточнил тролленыш, поворачиваясь обратно. — Знаешь, с таким же успехом ты можешь продать песок в Танарисе. Ничего, что его там от горизонта до горизонта, ты обязательно найдешь покупателя, я верю в тебя! А еще можно продавать снег в Зимних Ключах! Да у тебя масса вариантов!

— Сейчас я выберусь отсюда и оторву тебе язык, — пригрозил Дерек.

Мальчишка заткнулся, засопел и потрогал разбитые губы когтем.

 

— Допустим, у тебя в Калимдоре есть очень важное дело, — сказал он, снова не удержав рот на завязках. — Но мне-то туда зачем? Мне и здесь прекрасно.

— Я и не собирался тебя брать, — признался Дерек. — Но тут тебя никто не купит, а Ревилгаз дал понять, что ты тоже в списке пассажиров.

— А какие такие принципы не позволяют тебе отпустить меня? — искренне спросил тролленыш. — Жадность? Или религия запрещает?

— Инстинкты, — буркнул Дерек, растирая грудь жестким мочалом. — В воргенах слишком много от животных. Инстинкты не позволяют выпустить добычу.

— А продажа не считается? — невинно спросил тролленыш.

— Но мы не совсем животные, — хищно ухмыльнулся Дерек. — Продажа не считается.

Мальчишка приуныл и принялся колупать когтями корочку грязи на ногах.

— Там ты меня точно никому не сплавишь, — сказал он, пробудив Дерека от дремы. — Там своих троллей полно.

— Ну вот им тебя и предложу, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Может, они сжалятся и освободят соплеменника.

— Если они сжалятся, они не будут меня выкупать, — мальчишка широко улыбнулся, показав белые зубы. — Они тебе башку снесут, а потом угостят меня рагу из твоего бедрышка.

Дерек посмотрел на него, и тот моментально заткнулся и затих.

 

— А зачем тебе вообще на Калимдор?

— Боже, да ты можешь помолчать? — взвыл Дерек, проснувшись еще раз.

Вода в лохани почти остыла, Дерек с сожалением выбрался, обернул бедра не очень чистым полотенцем, забросил свою одежду в мутную воду и сел на край койки. Та предсказуемо скрипнула.

— Я бы тоже искупался, — неловко сказал мальчишка, почесывая ухо.

— Обойдешься, — буркнул Дерек, поднял меч, взял точило и принялся любовно проверять лезвие.

— Обращаешься ты с железякой умело, — признался мальчишка, поблескивая в полумраке живыми умными глазами. — Служил?

— Было дело, — признал Дерек.

— В Штормграде, наверное, защищал мамзелей от хулиганов? — съехидничал тот.

— Нет, в Нордсколе несколько лет отпахал на ледяных пустошах, — сухо ответил Дерек, отложил меч и склонился над лоханью.

Рубаха задубела от пота, с трудом отстирывалась. Штаны намокли, потяжелели. Дерек утер предплечьем лоб, выкрутил вещи так, что ткань начала хрустеть, и повесил их сушиться над изголовьем кровати.

— А теперь я могу искупаться? — жалобно спросил тролленыш. — Я весь чешусь.

— Я думал, что тролли вообще не моются, — огрызнулся Дерек. — В этой воде уже нельзя купаться, чище ты не станешь.

Мальчишка заткнулся, несколько секунд помолчал и, когда Дерек растянулся на кровати и накрылся до пояса, спросил:

— Так зачем тебе в Калимдор? Хочешь заглянуть к эльфам?

— Нет, — утомленно ответил Дерек.

— А! — понимающе сказал пацан в темноте. — Ты, наверное, из тех, кто хочет найти секретный ход в Хиджал?

— Мне похер на Хиджал, — фыркнул Дерек.

— Тогда даже не знаю… — растерялся тролленыш. — Разве что…

— Я иду в одно место, — Дерек не удержался и принялся рассказывать. — Я слышал, что на краю земли, где-то на юго-западе, за горной цепью и пустыней стоит древний храм.

— Не очень-то ты похож на послушника, — хмыкнул мальчишка. — Да и на фанатика ты не похож.

— Сам храм давно ушел в пески, — задумчиво сказал Дерек, не слушая. — Но старое волшебство там осталось.

— Погоди-погоди, а я слышал! — воскликнул вдруг мальчишка. — Про золотой гонг, который исполняет желания?

— Желание, — поправил его Дерек, — только одно желание.

— И чего же ты желаешь? — заинтересовался тот. — Ледяную Скорбь Короля-Лича? Или корону Восточных Королевств? Или… или чего?

— Чего-то, — отрезал Дерек. — Заткнись и спи.

— А может…

— Еще один звук, и я тебя вырублю, — пообещал Дерек. — Захлопнись, наконец.

 

Мальчишка зашебуршал, поворочался, долго скребся, но наконец-то затих.

— Кого он приказал тебе убить? — спросил он почти шепотом.

— Семью на побережье, — ответил Дерек неожиданно для себя. — Обычных мирных людей. Они задолжали ему что-то… я не спрашивал. В этом нет чести, но мне нужно попасть на корабль.

— Ты не первый и не последний, кто делает подобное, — со странным сочувствием сказал мальчишка. — На барона Ревилгаза работает много убийц.

— Что ты для него сделал? — спросил Дерек, приподнявшись. — И зачем?

— Мне нужно было, чтобы один… один человек кое-куда уплыл, — медленно и неохотно сказал мальчишка. — Когда-то ходило еще одно судно, но у него был другой хозяин.

— И? — поторопил Дерек, чувствуя, что у него по спине пробежал холодок.

— Я тоже заплатил, — невыразительно сказал мальчишка. — Я призвал кракена, чтобы он потопил чужой корабль и всех, кто на нем был. Они… они кричали, когда тонули. Иногда мне снится это, снова и снова.

— Спи, — помолчав, сказал Дерек. — Завтра прибывает «Девичий каприз».

 

***

 

Мальчишку-тролленыша снова выворачивало. Дерек проснулся и уставился широко раскрытыми глазами в низкий просмоленный деревянный потолок. Прошло всего два дня, а этого паршивца вывернуло наизнанку, как драный чулок. Прибирать за ним Дерек не собирался, поэтому без лишних разговоров привязал к фальшборту. Все равно паршивец только и делал, что блевал, свесившись через поручень, или сидел, поджав ноги и напоминая со стороны цветастую кучу мусора. Тролленыш даже окрас поменял, став более… салатовым, что ли.  

Плыть оставалось еще три дня, и Дерек начинал сомневаться, что довезет эту мелкую змеюку до Калимдора.

Ночную тишину прорезали неаппетитные, булькающие звуки. Тролленыш опять блевал, поскуливая и хрипя. Дерек вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, натянув плотное покрывало до ушей. Ему качка была нипочем — он патрулировал безбрежные долины ледяной Короны на летающем «Усмирителе небес» даже в бурю. А уж спокойного моря и вовсе не боялся. Если бы не тролленыш, который вонял и кашлял, была бы первоклассная поездка, почти туристический круиз.

 

Дерек задремал, покачиваясь в гамаке. Ему показалось, что прошло одно мгновение и он только-только закрыл глаза, но сквозь щели в досках пробивался солнечный свет, пахло чайками и хорошенько прогретым соленым морем. Дерек откинул одеяло и замер, услышав, что его пленник с кем-то разговаривает.

— Пожалуйста, помогите мне, — настойчиво и негромко говорил мальчишка. — Я такой же, как и вы, помогите.

— Мне кажется, или эта куча мусора еще и болтает? — озадаченно спросил манерный, тягучий голос.

— Он что-то говорит, — подтвердила невидимая Дереку девушка. — Колодец Асшары, как же он воняет!

Она говорила с тем же тягучим акцентом, что и парень. Скорее всего, это была парочка кровавых эльфов. Дерек встречался с подобными им существами на турнирах Серебряной Длани. В общем-то, эльфы были ничего — умные, сильные, только очень уж манерные и жадные. Пожалуй, из всей Орды лишь они Дереку и нравились. Ну, как может нравиться достойный соперник. Но эти двое, судя по голосам, были так молоды, что никакими соперниками не являлись. 

Дерек собрался было выйти и шугнуть их, как тролленыш снова заговорил:

— Пожалуйста, прошу вас! Я же ваш союзник! Я попал в беду, я умираю!

— Не подходи к нему, детка, он, наверное, больной, — предупредил манерный эльф.

— Воды, пожалуйста, — голос у тролленыша был каким-то бредовым, словно он толком не понимал, где находится. — Развяжите меня, прошу вас. И воды, я заплачу, у меня есть золотые!

Дерек едва не крякнул от досады, сообразив, что не додумался обшарить своего пленника. Может быть, и не пришлось бы выполнять грязную работенку.

 

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — почти взвизгнул эльф. — Лидия, пойдем отсюда!

Дерек решил, что пора вмешаться, и вышел на палубу. Как он и думал, это была парочка кровавых эльфов  — совсем еще молодые, почти дети. Что-то неприятно кольнуло, когда Дерек сообразил, что этот молодняк, скорее всего, ровесники его тролленыша. А значит, тот и сам почти ребенок.

Это что же значит? Он не просто хладнокровно порубил в ломти семью какого-то мирного рыбака, он еще и взял в плен мальчишку, который только-только вырвался из-под материнского крыла? Да уж, Тирион Фордринг совсем бы им не гордился, узнав, какие дел Дерек натворил.

 

— Пошли, — тихо сказал мальчишка-эльф и потянул свою девочку за руку.

Дерек сначала думал, что это брат с сестрой; все эльфы чем-то неуловимо походили друг на друга. Но когда он присмотрелся, то понял, что они не родственники, а, скорее, сбежавшая от родительского присмотра парочка. Мальчишка был светловолосый и синеглазый, с явной примесью человеческой крови, но вот девочка была чистейшей эльфкой: рыжие клубничные волосы, зеленые глаза с мерцающими искорками, острые уши и неожиданно крупные на личике красные брови.

Они ушли, оглядываясь на него, а Дерек сплюнул за борт, отлил туда же, застегнулся и склонился над тролленышем. Тот сжался в комок, посматривая затравленным взглядом. Лицо у него осунулось, кожа немного потрескалась, обветрилась, а в глазах появился болезненный блеск.

— Что ты знаешь о воргенах? — любезно поинтересовался Дерек, ощущая, что от вони немытого тела у него самого желудок пляшет в горле.

Мальчишка облизнул сухие губы, сглотнул и нерешительно сказал:

— Они оборотни… превращаются в волков.

— Верно, — согласился Дерек. — Мы превращаемся в волков. А волки отлично слышат.

Мальчишка снова сглотнул и облизнулся.

— Ты — моя добыча, — грубо сказал Дерек. — Ты должен меня слушаться, а ты за моей спиной интриги плетешь?

— Я не…

— Допустим, — Дерек неожиданно для себя развеселился. — Допустим, эти обсоски тебя развязали бы, но дальше куда? Я слышу, как под нашим кораблем проплывают акулы. А воняешь ты так, что тебя и в глухую ночь без факела можно найти. Чем ты думал?

Мальчишка понурился и неуклюже потер связанными ладонями лицо. На запястьях уже проступили черные полосы, пальцы потемнели.

— Я преподам тебе урок послушания, — твердо сказал Дерек. — Мне он в свое время помог, и из тебя выбьет ненужное геройство.

 

Он расстегнул ремень, выдернул его из петель и намотал пряжку на кулак. Мальчишка шевельнул губами, но ничего не сказал, только сжался и прикрыл голову руками, ткнувшись лицом в колени. По руке Дерек и ударил — с силой, с оттяжкой. След мгновенно вспух, проступил темно-зеленой полосой. Дерек ударил еще раз, попав по плечу. Мальчишка вскрикнул и попытался просочиться сквозь сплошной фальшборт. На третий раз он не выдержал, вскинул лицо и закричал. Дерек замахнулся, чтобы заткнуть этот крик, но к его плечу сзади что-то прикоснулось. Он резко обернулся — рыжая эльфка отпрыгнула назад, и вовремя, ремень свистнул в дюйме от ее лица.

— Даже если он убийца и преступник, — негромко сказала она, сверля Дерека зеленым непроницаемым взглядом, — почему ты не дашь ему попить?

Дерек онемел от неожиданности и заметил, что мальчишка-полуэльф тоже смотрит на него издалека — с ужасом и потрясением. Девчонка опустилась на колени и протянула тролленышу чашку с водой. Он несколько секунд глядел непонимающе, с животным ужасом в глазах, но потом муть схлынула, он моргнул и попытался взять чашку. Пальцы его не слушались, он чуть не выронил кружку, но эльфка помогла ее удержать.

Дерек поймал себя на том, что пялится на выпирающий на худом горле кадык. Тролленыш выпил все и даже попытался собрать последние капли языком. Грустно проводил взглядом чашку и эльфку.

— Сволочь, — бросила эльфка, проходя мимо Дерека. — Сволота, как и все в Альянсе.

Дерек дар речи потерял, а эльфка ушла и увела своего мальчика.

Дерек посмотрел на тролленыша, а тот, поймав его взгляд, заметался от ужаса и вдруг выблевал воду за борт.

 

Примерно через час мальчишка-полуэльф снова вернулся. Дерек точил меч и мрачно размышлял, но даже сквозь ширханье точила расслышал тихие, осторожные шаги. Мимо его каюты эльф прокрался буквально на цыпочках и остановился возле пленника. Тот впал в прострацию и даже не хрипел.

— Вот, — прошептал эльф. — Я принес тебе.

Дерек едва не рассмеялся, но удержался.

— Я не хочу, спасибо, — равнодушно ответил тролленыш. — Мне уже не надо.

— Я все равно оставлю хлеб здесь, — возразил тот. — Лидия распылит меня, если я вернусь с ним обратно.

— Лидия, — повторил тролленыш так, словно ничего, кроме имени, не услышал.

— Ну, я пойду, — помолчав, сказал эльф. — А то твое чудовище и меня заметит.

— Он не будет есть хлеб, — громко сказал Дерек.

Судя по грохоту, эти два придурка подпрыгнули одновременно и обо что-то ушиблись. Дерек отложил меч и вышел на палубу.

Так и есть — потирали лбы, а эльф тер еще и локоть.

— Он не будет есть хлеб, — повторил Дерек. — Он не может.

Эльф моргнул, кивнул и просочился мимо Дерека, словно юркая ящерка.

 

— Вставай, — решительно сказал Дерек. — Вставай и раздевайся.

Тролленыш медленно поднялся, пошатнулся и принялся раздеваться. В его немного смазанных движениях была расхлябанность существа, которому уже все равно, что с ним будет.

Дерек вытащил из голенища нож и перерезал веревку. Как он и думал — следы остались жуткие. Тролленыш тупо посмотрел на свои кисти.

— Снимай свою хламиду, — посоветовал Дерек и стащил со стены ведро с привязанной к дужке бичевой.

 

Мальчишка долго путался в застежках. Руки его не слушались и, кажется, начали болеть, он кусал губы и почти неслышно скулил. Дерек терпеливо ждал, держа в руках полное ведро с морской водой. Наконец мальчишка выбрался из своего красного балахона и выпрямился.

— Все снимай, — посоветовал Дерек, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать скрести затылок.

Нет, доблестный Тирион Фордринг явно не похвалил бы его за такое. Тирион был мудр и милостив даже к тем, кто отступился однажды. Он взял в свой отряд юного воргена, поверив совсем еще зеленому юнцу с горячим сердцем. И с врагами Фордринг обходился справедливо, но у него и враги были достойные… сам Артас Менетил, Король-Лич был его врагом.

А врагом Дерека, значит, оказался этот тощий зеленый скелетик. Какое бесчестие! Как он докатился до подобной низости?!

 

Дерек ненавидел Орду всем сердцем, и было за что. Но этот мальчишка, истощенный, изможденный, едва живой, никак не мог быть среди тех, кто жег деревни воргенов, оглашая воздух хохотом и боевыми кличами Орды. В те времена он, пожалуй, ползал под стол на четвереньках и играл деревянными лошадками, пуская слюни. Мстить ему было не за что.

Дерек окатил его водой.

 

Мальчишка охнул и встрепенулся, задрожал, обнимая себя руками. Принялся стучать зубами и дико озираться. Он был такой грязный, что по палубе расплылась черная, как деготь, лужа и стекла вниз, за борт.

— Ну-ка, держись! — приказал Дерек, зачерпывая новое ведро.

Он кинул мальчишке кусок мыла, а тот принялся остервенело намыливаться, дрожа в ознобе. Ирокез размяк и свалялся комом, по груди потекли розовые струйки.

 

Дерек внимательно смотрел, запоминая все. Это была его вина и его покаяние. Все следы на тощем гаденыше ложились шрамами на его совесть. Перебитый нос, разбитые губы, кровоподтек на скуле, вспухшие следы от ремня, ссадины на боках. Ребра, туго натягивающие кожу, как огромный живой барабан. Спичечные ноги и руки, которые, казалось, вот-вот подломятся.

Неужели гнев так застил ему глаза? Может, он обманулся свободной одеждой? Как он не увидел сразу, что это всего лишь мальчишка, вчерашний ребенок.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Дерек, пока тролленыш намыливал живот, делая вид, что не слышит, как стучит мыльный кусок о выпирающие косточки.

— Семнадцать, — ответил тот, отплевываясь от волос.

 

Дереку было чуть меньше, когда его дом сожгли, заперев там всю его семью. Свои семнадцать лет он встретил в мрачных Тирисфальских лесах, скрываясь от рейдов и пугаясь каждого шороха.

 

— Откуда ты взялся такой? — с тоской спросил Дерек, ощутив, что раз и навсегда потерял душевный покой.

До этого мальчишки Дерек жил честно и просто. В общем-то, он не был никаким исключением: шла война, многие теряли дом и семью, прощались с близкими и жизнью. Но совесть Дерека была чиста, а сны крепкими и спокойными. Он стал мужчиной, воевал и убивал — ради благого дела.

Но никаким всеобщим благом нельзя было назвать это подобие живого существа, которое мылось сейчас перед ним. Это он почти уморил мальчишку голодом, он почти убил его — и оправдания своему поступку он не знал. Гнев и злость застили ему глаза, месть и ярость — чувства, недостойные воина.

 

— Из Альтерака, — ответил тролленыш, даже не догадываясь, как мучителен сейчас Дереку его сорванный хриплый голос. — Ты собираешься меня съесть, да?

 

***

 

— Пить, — попросил Стайлз.

Дерек терпеливо выбрался из гамака, взял кувшин и дал Стайлзу напиться. Стайлз выдохнул, откинулся назад и закрыл глаза.

— Ночью я дам тебе немного супа, — предупредил Дерек.

Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же нагнулся над тазом. Как ни странно, его не стошнило.

— Тебе надо поесть, — гнул свое Дерек. — Хоть немного.

— Дай мне сдохнуть, — попросил Стайлз утомленно. — Я устал.

— Ну тогда спи, — терпеливо ответил Дерек.

Стайлз шумно вздохнул, осторожно повернулся набок и прикрыл глаза.

 

Спящий и чистый он казался совсем юным. И совсем человеком.

Дерек, в общем-то, не слишком приглядывался к троллям, но их лица были такими характерными, что не спутаешь ни с какой другой расой. Но Стайлз не был чистокровным троллем: даже исхудавший, с заострившимся лицом, он был больше похож на человека, чем сам Дерек. Овал лица был закругленный, тогда как у чистокровных троллей были узкие растянутые подбородки, клыки были маленькие, а разрез глаз и вовсе напоминал эльфийский. Только вот цвет кожи…

— Ты что? — спросил вдруг Стайлз, приподнимаясь на локте.

Дерек вздрогнул — он, оказывается, так задумался, что и не заметил, как Стайлз проснулся.

— Ты что меня так разглядываешь? — настороженно спросил Стайлз. — Все-таки сожрать надумал?

— Из тебя можно только бульон сварить, — раздраженно отозвался Дерек. — И то, три дня варить, чтобы какой-никакой навар получился.

— Когда мы приплывем? — тоскливо спросил Стайлз. — То есть, не мы, а ты… ну и я, по отдельности.

— Завтра, — пообещал Дерек. — Завтра утром мы причалим в Кабестане. Я и ты, по отдельности.

— Клянусь, я поцелую землю, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Лягу и буду лежать…

— Не будешь ты лежать, — покачал головой Дерек. — Некогда лежать.

— Твой гонг тысячу лет простоял в пустыне, — захныкал Стайлз. — Неужели он не может еще один денек подождать?

— Не может! — отрезал Дерек.

Стайлз обиженно надулся и снова задремал, накрывшись покрывалом до бровей.

 

Дерек отдал ему свою рубашку, но штаны Стайлз почему-то наотрез отказался носить, затребовав себе юбку. Где взять юбку, Дерек не знал. Он вообще крайне смутился такой просьбе. Впрочем, рубашка оказалась Стайлзу великовата, прикрывала срам, а из каюты Стайлз теперь не выходил. 

 

— Ты снова на меня пялишься, — пробубнил Стайлз, не открывая глаз.

— Вовсе нет, — соврал Дерек, уставившись в свой меч. — Делать мне больше нечего — на тебя таращиться.

Стайлз тихо фыркнул и вдруг спросил:

— А если этот гонг настоящий, если он на самом деле там…

— Он настоящий, и он на самом деле там, — перебил его Дерек. — Я точно знаю.

— Что ты пожелаешь? — Стайлз открыл один глаз и любопытно посмотрел. — Ради чего ты прешь, как гномский паровой танк, через полмира?

— Не твое дело, — резко ответил Дерек.

Стайлз пожал плечами, дотянулся до кружки, попил и снова брыкнулся спать. 

Дерек устроился в гамаке и зябко поежился. Свое покрывало он отдал Стайлзу, а корабль взял четкий курс на север и буквально через несколько часов заметно похолодало. Вот теперь Дерек не отказался бы от плотного пледа из верблюжьей шерсти, но Стайлзу это покрывало явно было нужнее.

Неожиданно для себя Дерек крепко заснул и во сне снова и снова видел ледяные пустоши, по которым передвигались полчища нежити. Он ощущал морозный ветер на лице, чувствовал, как стынут руки, как ветер пробирается под одежду, выедает глаза и уносит, победно завывая, студеные слезы. На горизонте вырос шпиль — тонкий и высокий, до неба, тускло сияющий посреди ледяной пустыни. А наверху, почти у самих низких туч, нестерпимо горело синее пламя, выжигающее глаза. Пламя Короля-Лича.

 

Дерек вскочил и чуть было не вывалился из гамака. Тот закачался, заскрипели веревки. Дерек утер потными ладонями мокрое лицо, повел плечами, с неудовольствием ощутив, что влажно не только под мышками, но и вдоль позвоночника протянулся холодный ручеек. Рубашка приклеилась к телу и неприятно царапала кожу. Дерек поправил одежду, осмотрелся и сообразил, что в каюте он один-одинешенек, тролленыша и след простыл.

Дерек рявкнул и вылетел на палубу. Тролленыш, мирно хлебавший суп, едва не выронил от неожиданности миску и попятился.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — строго спросил Дерек, успокаиваясь.

— Смотрю на берег, — сказал тот, облизывая ложку. — Ох ты и горазд бредить во сне, должен тебе признаться.

— А что я говорил? — рассеянно уточнил Дерек, уставившись на далекую полоску берега на горизонте.

Судя по курсу корабля, они как раз проходили мимо Дуротара, где жили орки и примкнувшие к ним тролли. Дерек покосился на мальчишку и увидел, что тот не сводит глаз с далекого берега.

— Просто к твоему сведению, — спокойно сказал Дерек, — с корабля ты, может, сиганешь и не разобьешься о воду, но туда ты не доплывешь.

— Я и не собирался сигать, — обиженно ответил Стайлз, перевернул миску и потряс ее над ложкой. — Я плохо плаваю.

— Наверное, скоро причалим, — задумчиво сказал Дерек. — Надо придумать, во что тебя одеть.

— Я уже кое-что себе выменял, — сообщил Стайлз, — пока ты спал, я со всеми перезнакомился.

Дерек остановился и посмотрел на него зверем, но Стайлз только пожал плечами.

— Что? — спросил он простодушно. — Не могу же я в самом деле ходить с голой задницей. Я выменял себе отличную хламиду, практически новенькую!

— На что ты ее выменял, на свое тряпье? — заинтересовался Дерек.

— На твою железяку, — дерзко ответил Стайлз.

Дерек так и подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

 

Меч оказался на своем месте — в ножнах, возле сундука. Дерек обернулся и увидел, что Стайлз беззвучно смеется, растягивая широкий рот. Увидев взгляд Дерека, Стайлз моментально прекратил лыбиться. Дереку было лень отвешивать ему оплеухи, к тому же, он уже понял, что это не помогает. Ехидство было у Стайлза в крови.

— Кстати, — протянул Дерек. — Давай сюда все свое барахло, и монеты тоже давай.

— Это еще почему? — возмутился Стайлз. — Не отдам! Это мое!

— Ничего своего у тебя теперь нет, — терпеливо пояснил Дерек. — Ты пленник и вообще, ты сам мое имущество, так что давай свои пожитки, по-хорошему, пока я тебе зубы не пересчитал.

— Наверное, я никогда не пойму — с чего это воины Альянса уверены, что они несут в мир Свет и Справедливость, — проворчал Стайлз и принялся копаться в своем рванье.

 

В ноги Дереку упал кожаный кошелечек, завернутый в тряпицу мутно-белый камень, несколько пакетиков с сушеной травой и две маленькие мензурки с густым синим зельем.

— Все, что есть, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Остальное осталось в джунглях.

— И что это такое? — заинтересовался Дерек, перебирая травки.

У него хватало ума и осторожности не нюхать всякую гадость, но любопытство было сильнее.

— Это полезные вещи, — важно пояснил Стайлз, — полезные в нужных руках.

Дерек сделал вид, что собирается наступить на мензурки.

— Эй, стой-стой! — заволновался Стайлз. — Ну-ка погоди! Это действительно важно!

— И что же это? — поддразнил его Дерек.

— Лечебные эликсиры, — буркнул Стайлз, осторожно поднял их и запихал куда-то в широкие рукава хламиды. — А то, что ты держишь в руках — это компоненты для целебных эликсиров, а вот то, куда ты собираешься сунуть нос — это яд. А вот там — марихуана, мне знаешь ли, иногда надо отдохнуть душевно… то есть духовно.

Стайлз беспрепятственно забрал свое барахло, даже камень, но кошелек Дерек ему не отдал, а вывалил монетки на стол.

Дерек вытащил свой практически пустой кошель, и подсчитал: две золотые монеты, десяток серебряных и пригоршня мелких медных. Несколько костяных тролльских монеток, которые для него ценности не представляли. Сувенирная золотая монета Джайны Праудмур, которую Дерек хранил на удачу, но обналичить не мог.

— Не густо, — признал молчавший Стайлз. — Совсем не густо. Даже на еду надолго не хватит.

— С чего ты взял, что я буду тебя кормить? — огрызнулся Дерек, в глубине души признав, что на самом деле не густо.

— А ты не будешь? — уточнил Стайлз. — Может, ты тогда меня сразу прикончишь, не будешь тянуть жизнь по капле? А то, знаешь, я что-то слышал про милосердие паладинов Света, но пока от этого милосердия у меня все болит и зубы шатаются.

— Я не паладин, — автоматически поправил его Дерек. — Я простой воин. И не ной, что-нибудь придумаем.

— Согласен, — тут же отозвался Стайлз, криво ухмыляясь. — Ты же теперь мастер в истреблении мирного населения, как-нибудь проживем.

Дерек рыкнул на него, но мальчишка не испугался, только задумчиво пересчитал взглядом монетки, но их от этого больше не стало. 

 

***

 

— Значит так, — сказал Дерек, проверяя крепость веревки. — Ждешь меня тут. Не делаешь глупостей. Все понятно?

— А если ты не вернешься? — захныкал Стайлз, пытаясь подвигать связанными руками. — Вдруг ты там сдохнешь где-то, а мне что делать? Тоже помирать?

— Не сдохну, — невозмутимо ответил Дерек.

— Уж постарайся, — пожелал Стайлз и нахохлился.

Дерек плотно закрыл дверь и прислушался. Стайлз в комнате пошевелился и снова затих. Дерек поправил ножны и сбежал по ступенькам. Юркий гоблин за стойкой посмотрел на него подозрительно и подвинул к себе тарелку с карамельками. Видимо, Дерек был недостаточно презентабельным постояльцем, чтобы угощать его конфетами. Дерек криво улыбнулся и толкнул дверь, оказавшись на пыльных, вытоптанных улицах Кабестана.

Чем-то этот приморский городишко напоминал Пиратскую бухту. Дома точно так же ютились на берегу, словно ласточкины гнезда, а между ними сновали деловитые, ушастые гоблины. Но даже на первый взгляд наблюдался какой-то порядок, тогда как Пиратская бухта представляла собой сплошной хаос.

 

Через час Дерек мог бы поспорить насчет хаоса. Он был с ног до головы покрыт давленной кашей из крабов, кальмаров и рыбьей чешуи. И если поначалу ему было страшно любопытно — зачем местному портному понадобился мешок клешней, то теперь он был готов оторвать клешни самому портному, хотя у подслеповатого седого гоблина ничего такого не наблюдалось.

Дерек перевязал бичевой мешок, набитый красными, розовыми и темно-вишневыми клешнями, разделся и зашел в воду, смывая с тела пахнущую рыбой пакость. Песок на месте бойни буквально кишел прожорливыми морскими гадами, так что Дерек не задержался в воде, смыл грязь и выбрался обратно. Парочку крупных гадов он поймал, придушил и запихал в рюкзак, они обещали быть очень вкусными. Наверняка Стайлз пустит слюни на шашлык из рыбьего филе.

Дерек осторожно поднял побрякивающий мешок и понес его в город.

 

В общем-то, он и не рассчитывал на более чистую работу. Ему неохотно давали подработки даже в Штормграде, столице людей, а ждать милости от скользких и избирательно-нейтральных гоблинов вовсе не приходилось. Только в Нордсколе, на фронте, ему были рады, и иногда Дерек называл себя тупицей и идиотом за то, что покинул единственное место, которое знал и умел, и отправился на поиски волшебного золотого гонга, которого, может быть, вообще не существовало на самом деле.

 

— Смотри, что я принес, — сообщил Дерек, вынимая из рюкзака одуряюще пахнущих гадов. — Стайлз?

 

Комната была пуста. Дерек сбросил рюкзак на пол и подошел к открытому окну. Буквально в ярде покато краснела другая крыша, по которой смылся мелкий поганец. Дерек вернулся к стулу и осмотрел измочаленную веревку. Он совсем упустил из головы маленькие, но острые клыки тролленыша. И снял с него строгий ошейник на корабле, так что за те пару часов, пока Дерек зарабатывал монеты, Стайлз неспешно перегрыз веревку, развязался и сбежал.

Слинял, значит.

 

Дерек спокойно разделся до штанов, затолкал скользких гадов в ларь со льдом, чтобы не протухли, скинул ботинки и обратился полностью. Во все стороны посыпалась черная шерсть, захрустели смещающиеся кости, Дерек упал на четвереньки и тут же выпрямился, отдавая руководство своей второй, животной половине.

Волк принюхался, запрыгнул на подоконник и сиганул оттуда на соседнюю крышу. Запах тролля тянулся, как расстеленная красная лента. Волк перепрыгивал с крыши на крышу, цокая когтями, и затормозил только тогда, когда городок прямо перед его ногами закончился. Запах уходил дальше, через заросли, через заросший луг — к реке. На другом берегу, — волк зарычал, когда увидел это, — расстилались красные земли орков. Вдалеке, почти на горизонте, виднелся большой мост на ту сторону, но туда запах не вел.

Волк спрыгнул с крыши, продрался через дикий шиповник и помчался к реке огромными скачками. К его удивлению, на берегу запах не обрывался у воды, а поворачивал. Мальчишка не поплыл на ту сторону. Волк изумился, но тут же понял — почему. Толстые бревна, разбросанные на диком пляже, вдруг пошевелились и довольно шустро поползли в его сторону, разевая замшелые зубастые пасти.

Волк попятился. Бревна… то есть крокодилы, здоровые и, кажется, весьма голодные, остановились, потеряв его из вида. Волк коротко фыркнул, взял след и помчался обратно. Запах уводил в город, но теперь петлял мимо улочек, так что приходилось быть тихим и осторожным.

Волк свернул в переулок, запах стал гуще, и тут же ему на голову свалился Стайлз, который пытался забраться на крышу. Стайлз взвизгнул, Дерек обратился и схватил его за шкирку.

— Пусти меня! — заорал Стайлз, сообразив, что сейчас снова потеряет свободу. — Помогите! На помощь!

Он дернулся и каким-то чудом вывернулся из хватки, вылетел на улицу практически кубарем, запутавшись в ногах. Дерек выскочил следом и тут же сообразил, как это выглядит — орущий мальчишка-тролль и он сам, полуголый и злющий. Вот же черт.

 

Стайлз подхватил подол своей хламиды и юркнул в соседний переулок, Дерек помчался за ним, краем уха слыша крики позади — так и есть, на хвост им села стража. Стайлз, словно идиот какой-то, мчался на кирпичную стену, видимо, совсем поглупел от страха. Дерек схватил его поперек груди, сдавил и, оттолкнувшись ногами от ящика, набитого апельсинами, взлетел на крышу.

Стайлз попытался заорать, но Дерек распластал его по горячей черепице и навалился сверху, закрыв ладонью рот. Буквально через пару ударов сердца в переулок ворвалась стража. Они недолго покрутились, звеня алебардами, и ушли. Стайлз ерзал и пытался укусить ладонь.

— Я тебе сейчас зубы вырву по одному, — шепотом пообещал Дерек.

Стайлз затих и замер.

— А ведь счастье было так близко, — сказал он грустно, когда стража ушла, а Дерек выпустил его.

— Ты малолетний идиот! — рявкнул на него Дерек. — Они бы нас обоих прикончили!

— Нас? — уточнил Стайлз. — А мне кажется, что только тебя.

— Нас-нас, — подтвердил Дерек. — Это нейтральный город, здесь нарушителей порядка рубят на месте, не разбираясь, кто прав, а кто — нет.

Стайлз поскреб ирокез.

— Как ты меня нашел? — спросил он требовательно.

Дерек не удержался и влепил ему такой подзатыльник, что тролленыш чуть не свалился с крыши.

 

— Выходит, ты не заслуживаешь доверия, — зло сказал Дерек, когда они вернулись по крышам в трактир.

— Выходит, ты вообще не воин Света, а бандит, убийца и похититель! — нагло возразил Стайлз. — На твоем гробовом камне так и напишут «мохнатый садист и негодяй», если у тебя вообще будет гробовой камень!

Дерек мысленно с ним согласился — вряд ли будет. Скорее всего, от него останется кучка костей и тряпье, в пустыне или во льдах. Точно уж не дома в своей постели. У Дерека и дома-то никакого не было.

 

— И уж будь уверен, я нассу на твою могилу! — разорялся Стайлз. — Сначала станцую там капоэйру, а потом нассу, точно тебе говорю… ты что делаешь?

Дерек вытащил ремень и привычно накрутил его на кулак.

— О, мы вернулись туда, с чего начали, — с издевкой сказал Стайлз, хотя глаза у него испуганно забегали.

— Иди сюда, — терпеливо сказал Дерек.

Стайлз, естественно, никуда не пошел, зато показал грубый жест. Дерек сам подошел, отвесил ему еще один подзатыльник и толкнул в спину. Стайлз свалился на кровать и взвизгнул как девчонка, когда Дерек зажал его тощую шею между ног.

— Ты что делаешь?! — заорал Стайлз, пыхтя и неуклюже брыкаясь.

Дерек задрал его хламиду до лопаток, обнажив худую салатовую задницу. Вполне, кстати, симпатичную, костлявую, но еще покрытую детским мягким пушком.

Стайлз взвыл, а Дерек хлопнул его ремнем. Визжал Стайлз, как сирена в Гномрегане, ерзал и сыпал такими проклятиями, что Дерек даже покраснел неожиданно для себя. После десятого удара он отложил ремень и отпустил Стайлза. Тот неосторожно дернулся, по инерции плюхнулся на задницу и зашипел.

— Урок усвоил? — светски спросил Дерек. — Не будешь бегать?

— Бегать не буду, — процедил Стайлз, шипя и потирая ягодицы. — Но когда ты заснешь — я тебя убью.

— Кстати, спасибо, что напомнил, — согласился Дерек. — Куплю тебе кляп.

Стайлз заткнулся, побагровел от злости и отвернулся зубами к стенке.

 

Дерек вытащил из ларя гадов, положил их на стол и принялся разводить огонь в камине.

— Ты что это собрался делать? — поинтересовался Стайлз, подглядывая одним глазком.

— Кое-что вкусное, — невозмутимо ответил Дерек, вытащил нож из голенища и принялся разделывать гадов на столе.

Как он и думал, они были сочные и жирненькие, и шашлык из них вышел превосходный.

 

***

 

Оказалось, что тишина его пугает. Когда мальчишка болтал, не затыкаясь — он раздражал, но когда он замолчал — Дерек понял, что болтовни ему не хватает.

Степь, по которой они брели, казалась бескрайней, только далеко-далеко, на горизонте, маячили даже не сами горы, а какой-то зыбкий намек, что они там есть. Марево гор.

На первый взгляд казалось, что степь пуста, лишь колыхались высокие травы, да щебетали в небе птицы, время от времени пикируя вниз. Но Дерек слышал, как под землей скребутся кроты и землеройки, слышал, как текут ручьи, и как в них плещется рыба. Слышал, как бродят в траве дикие коты, как попискивают птенцы в гнездах. Звуков было слишком много, и это было хорошо — это были звуки жизни. Только вот человеческого голоса не хватало.

Дерек покосился на тролленыша.

 

Тот шагал с видом оскорбленного достоинства, но по сторонам глазел с искренним любопытством. Время от времени встряхивал головой, капли слюны срывались с подбородка, разлетались веером во все стороны. Заметив, что Дерек за ним наблюдает, он гордо выпрямился, хлюпнул и зашагал, глядя только перед собой. Дерек, подумав пару секунд, натянул веревку. Мальчишка по инерции дернулся и чуть было не полетел на вымощенную камнем дорогу. Дерек придержал его за шиворот и развязал узел на затылке. Кляп был грубоватый, но прочный, хоть и вообще не рассчитанный на троллей — Дерек купил его у местного шкуродела-охотника за серебряную монетку.

 

— Мы снова дружим? — процедил Стайлз, пытаясь утереть связанными ладонями слюну с лица.  

— Пока не начнешь болтать лишнего, — предупредил Дерек.

Стайлз сплюнул и независимо отвернулся. Несколько минут они шли молча, хотя Дерек кожей ощущал, что Стайлза распирает от желания наговорить гадостей. Ему было и смешно и любопытно, но мальчишка крепился и молчал.

Заросли слева зашуршали, и на дорогу вышел большой желто-розовый фламинго. Посмотрел на них важным черным глазом и неспешно зашагал, степенно переставляя ноги. Стайлз следил за ним, приоткрыв рот. Фламинго остановился на обочине, посмотрел еще раз, надменно и опасливо, и скрылся в высокой траве.

— Ты видел?! — воскликнул Стайлз, забыв про обиду.

— Видел, конечно, — отозвался Дерек. — Я же не слепой.

— А ты раньше таких видел? — заинтересовался Стайлз.

Дерек отрицательно помотал головой.

— Только на картинках, — сказал он равнодушно.

— А Короля-Лича ты близко видел? — неожиданно брякнул Стайлз.

Дерек едва не споткнулся на ровном месте. 

— Те, кто близко видели Короля-Лича, об этом не расскажут, — ответил он отрывисто.

— А, точно! — согласился Стайлз. — А издалека видел?

— Издалека видел, — сказал Дерек. — Иногда он командует своими войсками.

— Он огромный? Страшный? — глаза у Стайлза загорелись огоньками любопытства.

— Нет, — подумав, признал Дерек. — Он обычного роста.

— И-и-и? — не утерпел Стайлз после продолжительной паузы. — Какой он?

— Закованный в латы, — пожал плечами Дерек. — У него длинные седые волосы. Он сам не страшный, страшен его взгляд.

— Ты же говорил, что не видел его вблизи, — вякнул Стайлз, едва не подпрыгивая от любопытства.

— Его глаза и его меч светятся днем и ночью холодным синим пламенем, — тихо сказал Дерек. — И когда он останавливает на тебе свой взгляд, кажется, будто тебя, обнаженного, окунули в ледяную воду, темную и глубокую, из которой нет возврата.

Стайлз сглотнул.

— Он ведь немного вампир, — подумав, дополнил Дерек. — Рядом с ним не бывает радости и счастья, теряется вера в будущее и наступает апатия.

— Как же вы сражаетесь там? — поразился Стайлз, тревожно ежась.

— Есть за что сражаться, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Кстати, я знаю… человека, который видел Короля-Лича близко. Это мой дядя, он…

— Рыцарь смерти, — догадался Стайлз. — Погибший и воскрешенный.

— Верно, — согласился Дерек. — Но он не распространялся, если хочешь знать, да я и не спрашивал.

Стайлз попытался почесать нос. Дерек, посмотрев на его мучения, разрезал веревку и строго предупредил:

— Без глупостей.

— Ладно, — Стайлз поморщился и принялся с наслаждением чесать нос.

 

— Значит, у тебя и дядя есть, — сказал он любопытно, когда они остановились у ручья. — А кто у тебя еще есть? Кто это тебя так воспитал?

— Дядя есть, — согласился Дерек, — а больше у меня никого нет, я военный сирота.

Стайлз перестал ухмыляться и посерьезнел.

 

А Дерек, неожиданно для себя, принялся рассказывать. Про королевство Гилнеас, где жили оборотни, и про великую железную стену, которая защищала Гилнеас от всего мира. И про день, когда стена рухнула и из-за нее полезла, словно стая саранчи, нежить, вырезая и выжигая все на своем пути, паскудя землю и травя воду чумой. Про рыбалку, на которой шестнадцатилетний Дерек поймал полное ведро блестящих рыбок, а когда вернулся домой, то нашел только пламя, трупы и нежить под флагами Орды.

Про то, как он обезумел и почти полгода скитался по разоренному Гилнеасу, стараясь не попадаться на глаза ни рейдам нежити, ни эльфам, которые пытались найти уцелевших воргенов, ни самим воргенам, которые точно так же обезумели от потерь. И про то, как его разыскал дядя, ставший к тому времени рыцарем смерти. Разыскал и привез в Нордскол, где Дерек рос в окружении прославленных чемпионов Альянса, известных рыцарей и доблестных паладинов. А еще про девушку Кейт, которая смутила его покой. Кейт была паладином и дала присягу, поэтому Дерек не смел на что-то надеяться. Кейт поведала ему про гонг на краю света, и когда Альянс и пепельная армия Тириона Фордринга сумели прорвать фронт Короля-Лича, Дерек покинул их и отправился путешествовать.

 

— Мда, — только и сказал Стайлз, выслушав эту горькую историю.

К изумлению Дерека, слушал он внимательно и сочувственно, но без жалости, которой Дерек боялся.

— А моя мама утонула, — признался Стайлз, когда Дерек договорил. — Мы, кстати, жили недалеко от Гилнеаса, в долине Альтерак.

Он немного помялся, покусал нижнюю губу и признался:

— Моя мама была кровавым эльфом, я ведь полукровка.

— Да ты что! — удивился Дерек. — А старик твой кто?

— Тролль, — пожал плечами Стайлз.

Дерек поскреб когтями затылок, пытаясь представить такой союз. Плод союза стоял перед ним, но все равно в голове плохо укладывались такие отношения.

 

— Моя мама была лекарем, — начал рассказывать Стайлз, поймал брошенное Дереком яблоко и начал им сочно хрустеть. — Ты ведь знаешь, что в долине всегда проходят стычки между Альянском и Ордой?

— Знаю, — мрачно ответил Дерек.

— Ну вот, — Стайлз брызнул соком и облизнулся. — Мама нашла моего папу и выходила его. Ну и…

— И? — ехидно уточнил Дерек.

— Ты не думай, — догадливо хмыкнул Стайлз. — Он ничего такого… они по любви. Мы потом вообще переехали подальше от всех, а то соседи косо смотрели. То есть, я не помню, но папа рассказывал.

— А сейчас он где? — осторожно спросил Дерек.

— Сейчас он помогает отстраивать город троллей на островах Эхо. Ты думаешь, я куда сбежать хотел? Мне бы реку переплыть — и я на месте, да только там крокодилы, а ты…

— А я, — согласился Дерек.

— Вообще, меня отец учил драться на мечах, — задумчиво сказал Стайлз, а Дерек только сейчас сообразил, что не видел у Стайлза никакого оружия, даже захудалого ножичка. — Только у меня паршиво получается. А когда мама… понимаешь, было наводнение, вода быстро прибывала, она успела спрятать меня, но ее унесло течением.

Он долго молчал.

— Мы не смогли там жить, — сказал он, наконец. — Отец уехал… он и меня звал с собой, но я хотел повидать мир.

— Повидал? — не удержался Дерек.

— Да уж, — буркнул Стайлз. — Насмотрелся.

— А где ты был?

— В Андерсити был, — задумался Стайлз, — бродил по развалинам замка Артаса… ну знаешь, старого замка, где он рос, до того, как стал Королем-Личом.

— Так развалины Лордерона далеко на севере, — не выдержал Дерек, — а ты в джунглях оказался, на юге.

— Я, знаешь ли, очень хотел найти кое-что, — вздохнул Стайлз.

— Мифический древний город троллей? — догадался Дерек. — Ты веришь в сказки?

— Это не сказки, — упрямо сказал Стайлз. — И я его нашел. Только там нет ничего интересного, только вросшие в землю камни и лианы, змеи всякие ползают, и мартышки скачут туда-сюда.

— А ты чего ожидал? — улыбнулся Дерек. — Кувшины с золотом и бусы с рубинами?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— От бус я бы не отказался, — сказал он с ноткой жадности.

— Тебя что, как девчонку воспитывали? — удивился Дерек. — Юбку тебе подавай, бусы, может, ты еще и физиономию красишь?

— Крашу, конечно, — невозмутимо отозвался Стайлз. — Что тебя смущает?

— Но зачем?!

Стайлз терпеливо улыбнулся и не ответил.

 

— Ты решил, что будешь со мной делать? — спросил он, когда день пошел на убыль, а солнце скатилось к горизонту. Теперь горы были отчетливо видны, а снежные шапки горели, словно факелы.

— Съем, — ухмыльнулся Дерек. — Кстати, притормози, привал. Пожалуй, тут и заночуем.

 

***

 

— Что значит, не повезут? — стальным голосом спросил Дерек, невольно схватившись за меч.

Стайлз тут же оттер его плечом и примирительно улыбнулся погонщику виверн.

— Одну минуточку, — сказал он сладко, схватил Дерека за локоть и бесцеремонно оттащил в сторону.

— Я ему уши отрежу, — злобно сказал Дерек, щелкая зубами.

Погонщик сделал вид, будто ничего не слышал.

— Успокойся, — попросил Стайлз. — Он прав, виверны тебя не повезут. Их специально учили улетать, если напали воины Альянса.

Дерек выдохнул, подошел к краю огромного обрыва и посмотрел вниз. В скале была прорублена лестница, а между колоссальных каменных колонн уходила тропка, но, боже милосердный, туда только спускаться придется целый день, а потом переходить исполинское ущелье, а потом соляное плато, а потом горы, а потом… Голова у Дерека закружилась, он попятился и тоскливо посмотрел на  гнездовье, где резвились крупные рыжие виверны.

— А меня повезут, — невинно сказал Стайлз и вдруг замер с открытым ртом.

— Что? — спросил Дерек, невольно поглядев в ту сторону, куда таращился Стайлз.

По небу проплывало большое облако, но ничего необычного в нем не было.

— Ну-ка раздевайся! — решительно приказал Стайлз.

— Чег-о-о-о? - протянул Дерек, прищурившись.

— Раздевайся, — повторил Стайлз и принялся снимать свою хламиду.

— Ты меня в этом отношении не интересуешь, — неуверенно промямлил Дерек, расшнуровывая наплечники.

Стайлз громко и пренебрежительно фыркнул и стащил хламиду, оставшись в обмотке на бедрах.

— Надевай, — он бросил Дереку свою тряпку, — это отобьет твой запах… на время.

Дерек, сообразивший, что Стайлз задумал, неохотно напялил хламиду, чувствуя себя извращенцем и придурком. Между ног сквозило, и было как-то… неуютно.

Стайлз затолкал его вещи в рюкзак, вытащил покрывало, которым накрывался ночью, и замотался в него, как в тогу.

— Сколько с нас? — жизнерадостно спросил Стайлз.

— Два золотых, — тут же ответил погонщик.

— Сколько? — возмутился Стайлз. — Это что за цены такие?!

— Не нравится — пешком идите, — пожал плечами пожилой орк, неприязненно поглядывая на Дерека.

— Неужели в этой пустоши так бойко бизнес идет? — удивился Стайлз.

— Нормально он идет, — холодно ответил погонщик.

— Золотой, — стальным голосом сказал Дерек, чувствуя, как замерзли на ветру ноги. — Золотой за двоих. Мы полетим на одной зверюге.

— Думаешь, поместимся? — уточнил Стайлз.

— Я думаю, что ты весишь не больше ста пятидесяти фунтов, — мрачно ответил Дерек. — Тебя с этой зверюги ветром сдует за милую душу.

Стайлз поскреб затылок коготками и согласно кивнул.

— Один золотой, — важно сказал он погонщику. — А еще могу дать отличное средство от ревматизма, сам делал, очень помогает.

 

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, — проорал Стайлз прямо в ухо Дереку, обернувшись к нему боком, — но он содрал с тебя в три раза больше, чем стоят полеты.

— Я знаю, — заорал Дерек в ответ, отплевываясь от холодного воздуха.

Ущелье проносилось под ними, изредка попадались бредущие фигурки, изредка — дым от костров, а один раз внизу промелькнуло какое-то селение. Виверна неутомимо махала могучими крыльями и время от времени оглашала воздух злым пронзительным визгом.

— Надеюсь, ты подсунул ему яд! — снова заорал Дерек.

Хламида задралась, обнажив ноги по колени, Дерек страшно замерз и щелкал зубами, стараясь не откусить язык. Стайлз, прижимавшийся к его груди, трясся, как в припадке, и выстукивал такие марши, что Дерек слышал их даже в реве ветра.

— Не! — крикнул Стайлз. — Только лекарство! Нельзя быть злым, надо нести доброту в мир!

Конкретно в этот момент Дерек был так далек от доброты, что едва не выругался, как грязный орк.

 

Впрочем, вскоре виверна пошла на снижение, а через несколько минут ущелье расступилось. Над соляным плато ветра не было, видимо, оно было надежно прикрыто горами со всех сторон. Только воздух был горький, едкий, от него першило в горле. Стайлз ухитрился придремать, крепко притискивая к себе рюкзак, устроился ухом и щекой на плече Дерека и даже начал посапывать.

Плато тянулось однообразно, но недолго: виверна снова поднялась почти под самые облака, перемахнула через горы и стремительно ворвалась в пустыню. Дерек окинул взглядом пейзаж, мысленно запоминая направление. Виверна взяла курс на небольшой городок, почти утонувший в песках; южнее городка вылезали, словно гнилые губы, черные скалы. Далеко на юге, кажется, были какие-то разрушенные строения, а за ними до самого горизонта тянулись пески. Даже с такой высоты он не видел края пустыне.

На западе, наоборот, сиял сине-зеленый океан, откуда они прибыли, а на востоке… Дерек не успел рассмотреть, виверна так круто спикировала вниз, что Дерек одной рукой притиснул к себе проснувшегося и затрепыхавшегося Стайлза, а другой вцепился в поводья.

 

— Где это мы? — ошеломленно спросил Стайлз, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Дерек отобрал у него рюкзак и стащил хламиду, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не порвать ее на мелкие кусочки.

— Где надо, — ответил он зло.

Пару часов назад ему было зверски холодно. Теперь стало зверски жарко. Песок был раскален, знойный воздух дрожал, а меч нагрелся на солнце так, что Дерек не смог прикоснуться к рукояти.

— Да это же великая пустыня Танарис! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Выходит, мы прилетели? Это конец путешествия?

— Нет, — поправил его Дерек. — Это его начало. Дальше пойдем пешком.

— Пешком?!

— Пешком, — согласился Дерек.

— Через пустыню? — уточнил Стайлз, ткнув в барханы до горизонта.

— Именно, — терпеливо сказал Дерек. — Еще глупые вопросы будут?

— Будут, — буркнул Стайлз, утирая пот со лба. — Я тебе тут зачем?

— Возможно, я тебя тут отпущу, — сдержанно сказал Дерек.

— Завел на край земли и отпускаешь? — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Вы все в Альянсе такие странные?

— А могу и не отпустить, — с угрозой в голосе пригрозил Дерек.

Стайлз заткнулся, подобрал хламиду и побрел к городским стенам, сложенным из белого песчаника.

— Подозреваю, что нам тут не будут рады, — пробормотал Стайлз, тревожно щурясь.

— Это гоблинский город, — ответил Дерек. — Не будут, у нас и монет-то почти не осталось, а гоблины денежки любят.

— Дай угадаю, попробуешь меня им продать? — предположил Стайлз, криво ухмыляясь.

— Нахрена ты им сдался? — фыркнул Дерек. — Попробую купить воды и припасов.

— Ты же в курсе, что твое путешествие, скорее всего, в одну сторону? — напряженно спросил Стайлз. — Я не знаю, что ты собрался пожелать, но…

— Я пожелаю, чтобы моя семья вернулась ко мне, — перебил его Дерек.

— Прямо так и пожелаешь? — ужаснулся Стайлз. — Я бы посоветовал тебе подбирать слова. Насколько я знаю законы магии, а я их немножко знаю, волшебные артефакты исполняют желания буквально. Они могут вернуться… ну… мертвыми.

Дерек клацнул зубами, в глубине души признав правоту Стайлза, а тот заткнулся и принялся рассматривать узкие концентрические улочки, мимо которых они проходили.   

 

***

 

— Дай попить?

— Нет.

Стайлз остановился и укоризненно посмотрел темными миндалевидными глазами.

— Что опять? — спросил он недовольно.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Дерек, не останавливаясь. — Я не наказываю тебя, я экономлю.

Стайлз вздохнул, поправил шемаг, натянув его до переносицы, и бодро зашагал по раскаленному песку. Дерек все прокручивал в голове разговор, который случился в занесенном песком городишке.

 

Он отдал Стайлзу все серебряные и золотые монетки, оставив себе медь, и отправился покупать еду и воду. Дорога предстояла не просто дальняя, а кошмарно дальняя, и Дерек, вопреки опасениям Стайлза, вовсе не хотел, чтобы она стала односторонней. Стайлз, как существо болтливое и сообразительное, отправился покупать им одежду.

Дерек как-то даже не подумал, что Стайлз может убежать. Да и куда тут бежать? Кругом барханы и скалы, да дикий пляж вдоль океана.

Вода оказалась безумно дорогой. Если бы Дерек как следует подумал, он сообразил бы, что так и должно быть. Монет хватило всего лишь на один бурдюк. Дерек спрятал его в рюкзак и отправился искать Стайлза, надеясь, что тому повезет больше.

И на площади, на зеленой лавке он их и увидел.

 

Сначала Дерек обрадовался, заметив собрата, да еще так далеко от родины — воргенов осталось слишком мало, и каждая встреча была в радость. Дерек был уверен, что темноволосый мальчишка окажется если не его знакомым, то хотя бы найдутся общие знакомцы.

Но тот вскочил и зарычал, прикрывая что-то спиной. Дерек попятился, выставив открытые ладони. Мальчишка успокоился и неловко ему кивнул.

— Откуда сам? — дружелюбно спросил Дерек, убедившись, что юный ворген ему не знаком.

У того была сильно скошена линия подбородка, видимо, свернули в раннем детстве, когда регенерация еще толком не действовала, да так и осталось.

— Оттуда же, откуда и ты, — улыбнулся юнец и протянул ладонь. — Скотт.

Дерек пожал его руку.

— А это… это Эллиссон, — почти застенчиво проговорил мальчишка, отодвинувшись в сторону.

Дерек, увидев то, что сидело на скамейке, инстинктивно схватился за меч, но мальчишка-ворген, вцепился ему в руку выпущенными когтями.

 

«Эллиссон» медленно подняла голову. Попорченное разложением лицо расплылось в усмешке. Одна щека прогнила, но на другой сохранилась милая ямочка. Еще недавно это была миленькая эльфийка — молодая и остроухая, но… Дерек вообще не знал, что темные эльфы могут быть нежитью.

— Тихо, тихо, — строго сказал Скотт, все еще впиваясь когтями в Дерека. — Это моя девушка, не обижай ее.

У Дерека волосы на загривке встали дыбом.

— Она… такая теперь, — как-то виновато признался Скотт. — Но она никому не причинит вреда.

Дерек бы поспорил. Нежить любила пожрать свежего, желательно, живого мяса, а эта девчонка, которая в прошлой жизни была эльфийкой, теперь совершенно точно была нежитью.

— Где ты ее взял? — спросил он, брезгливо морщась от трупного запашка.

— Мы путешествовали вместе, — пояснил Скотт. — А потом она погибла, но…

— Ты видел гонг? — догадался Дерек. — Вы были там. Это далеко? Ты нарисуешь мне карту?

— Карта тебе не понадобится, — сумрачно сказал ворген, — иди на запад, не сворачивая, мимо не пройдешь, а забытый храм видно издалека.

— О, ты нашел себе друзей! — жизнерадостно воскликнул кто-то за спиной Дерека. — Они тоже мохнатики…ох, во имя Нерзула!

Стайлз вцепился Дереку в локоть и уставился на мертвую девушку огромными глазами.

— Привет, — мрачно ответил Скотт, к удивлению Дерека.

— Привет, — Стайлз не сводил взгляда с эльфийки. — Когда я видел ее в прошлый раз — она была совсем не такой.

— Вы встречались? — напряженно спросил Дерек.

— Пересекались, — небрежно ответил Стайлз, — они ведь не ты, не дикари, мы пару раз ночевали вместе у костра, потому что, знаешь ли, цивилизованные существа так и делают — оставляют свои разногласия до утра.

— Помолчи, — поморщился Дерек.

— Что это с вами случилось? — полюбопытствовал Стайлз. — А она теперь как, даже не говорит?

— Говорит, — вздохнул Скотт, — только неразборчиво.

— Приятель, я бы тебе советовал увести свою подружку подальше на север, — сказал Дерек, вклинившись в разговор. — На такой жаре она быстро…

— У нее ухудшится характер, — тактично закончил Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул.

Скотт посмотрел на них грустными глазами, словно побитый щенок, и засопел.

— Вы пойдете вдвоем? — спросил он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Они синхронно кивнули. Скотт поскреб когтями в затылке, посерьезнел и подошел к Дереку ближе.

— Он тебе пригодится, — сказал он серьезно, указав на Стайлза. — Поверь мне.

Стайлз гулко сглотнул, но Скотт больше ничего не сказал, а вернулся к своей мертвой подружке. Та приветливо заулыбалась ему, сверкая ямочкой на целой щеке и бело-зелеными зубами — на подгнившей. 

 

 

Как Дерек и думал, у Стайлза оказалась хорошо развита предпринимательская жилка, куда лучше, чем у него самого. Стайлз раздобыл себе отличные ботинки, купил им плотные бурнусы и парочку отличных шемагов. Себе — черный, а Дереку — в клеточку. Естественно Дерек моментально устроил принудительный обмен и теперь был очень доволен. Стайлз — не очень.

Только вот с водой вышла неувязка. Когда они снова сложили свои крайне оскудевшие запасы, оказалось, что хватает только на полбурдюка. Стайлз выцыганил три четверти, но ситуацию это не спасало. Воды катастрофически не хватало. Допустим, Дерек мог загнать гиену или какую-нибудь из больших красных птиц, которые лениво летали то там, то тут и деловито выковыривали насекомых из песка. Да и какой-нибудь ручей Дерек мог бы найти по запаху, только вот с ручьями в великой пустыне было туго.

 

— Я правильно тебя понял? — Стайлз догнал его и зашагал рядом, громко, обиженно сопя. — Ты не будешь меня поить?

— Нет.

Стайлз заморгал.

— А кормить?

— Тоже нет.

— Может, тогда мне лучше вернуться? — осторожно спросил Стайлз. — Я, знаешь ли, не хочу умирать.

— Куда ты вернешься? — фыркнул Дерек. — Обернись.

Стайлз послушно оглянулся и застонал, увидев, следы занесло ветром, а городок пропал из виду.

— И сколько мы так идти будем? — спросил он, нервно сдернув шемаг до подбородка.

— Пока не придем, — отрезал Дерек.

— Вот зачем ты меня тащил, — медленно проговорил Стайлз и остановился. — Воды у тебя нет, еды — тоже, так ты меня будешь жрать потихоньку?

— Да, — согласился Дерек, схватил Стайлза за руку повыше локтя и потащил за собой.

— Не пойду! — заартачился Стайлз, упираясь ногами в песок. — Не пойду!

— Куда ты денешься?! — обозлился Дерек. — Назад ты не вернешься, заблудишься и все равно сдохнешь.

— А так ты меня живьем сожрешь! — завопил Стайлз. — Хорошенький выбор ты мне предоставил!

— Чего ты паникуешь раньше времени? — терпеливо сказал Дерек. — Может, мы быстро придем.

— Ну придем, и что там? — рассвирепел Стайлз. — Молочные берега? Озера? Ты воскресишь свое семейство, а дальше что? Закусите мной на радостях? А что, и ожили, и пожрали!

Дерек треснул его по затылку и поволок за собой.

— Ну дай попить, — попросил Стайлз через некоторое время. — Я пить хочу.

— Нет.

 

***

 

Ночью в пустыне стало зверски холодно, поэтому Дерек без лишних слов подкатился к Стайлзу. Тот посмотрел недовольно, облизнул обветрившиеся, запекшиеся губы и отвернулся. Дерек осторожно обнял его, чувствуя себя неловко. Он, незаметно для себя, перестал видеть в Стайлзе врага из расово чуждой фракции. Да и какой из Стайлза был враг? Враги они… ну другие, словом, а Стайлз безобидный, болтливый и добрый, что странно для ордынца. А может и не странно, может их много — добрых и безобидных, а это Дерек — злобный, исковерканный войной реликт, динозавр из прошлого, который не вписывается в новый мир.

Дерек вздохнул и замер, услышав тихий стон.

— Ты чего? — спросил он ошеломленно.

Стайлз не ответил, облизнул губы и тоскливо уставился в темное, звездное небо.

— Послезавтра я умру, — сказал он тихо. — Не повидавшись с отцом.

— Может, мы уже придем, — попытался утешить его Дерек.

— Я столько не видел, — не слушая, пробормотал Стайлз. — Не сходил в долбанные пещеры Времени, не видел столицу орков, не катался на метро гномов…

— Если тебя это утешит, я тоже не катался, — сказал Дерек. — Гномы неохотно разрешают на нем кататься. Мне не разрешили.

— И, понимаешь, я даже тебя не осуждаю, — задумчиво сообщил Стайлз. — У тебя и цель хорошая, и ты так прешь исполнять свою мечту… я ощущаю себя какой-то песчинкой, разменной монеткой.

— Мне жаль, — с трудом выговорил Дерек. — Правда, мне жаль, но я должен дойти.

Стайлз повернулся и несколько секунд смотрел на него.

— Угу, — сказал он наконец, отвернулся и натянул развязанный шемаг до бровей.

Дерек молча глядел на него, и в какую-то секунду он был готов сказать «да, ты прав, я не могу уплатить такую цену». Но момент слабости прошел, Дерек стиснул зубы и тоже лег, прижавшись спиной к спине Стайлза.

 

Утром они отправились дальше. Стайлз больше не шагал упруго и задорно, он плелся, как маленький старичок, но Дерек его не торопил. Всего за одну ночь Стайлз кошмарно подурнел: лицо осунулось, глаза запали, а кожа приобрела нездоровый оттенок. Нездоровый даже для тролля-полукровки. Эльфийские черты его внешности нивелировались от жажды и усталости и ясно проступили тролльские: высокий квадратный лоб, узкий обтянутый кожей подбородок, злые острые скулы.

Почему-то Дерек не мог смотреть Стайлзу в глаза, хотя Стайлз не выглядел свирепым или обиженным. Это был просто изнуренный, уставший ребенок, которому не повезло встретиться с Дереком.

Сам себе Дерек казался пауком, высасывающим жизнь из жертвы. А жертва была ему симпатична, да что там — Стайлз ему нравился, и от этого было еще горше.

 

В полдень Дерек выпил немного воды. Стайлз даже ноздрями зашевелил, услышав ее запах, но Дерек отрицательно покачал головой и Стайлз уставился пустыми глазами в землю. Дереку казалось, что вода солона, как кровь, но на самом деле она была свежей и чистой. Просто… просто.

— Пойдем, — сказал Дерек, когда передохнул.

Стайлз встал и побрел за ним, не поднимая взгляда.

 

Когда солнце село, и начало заметно холодать к ночи, Дерек остановился и вытащил бурдюк. Пить он не смог — Стайлз смотрел на него, не мигая, не сглатывая слюну, как змея перед прыжком, и в его глазах уже плясали огоньки безумия.

— Отдохни, — тихо сказал Дерек. — Мы пойдем ночью, может, так будет легче.

Стайлз ничего не ответил, только смотрел, прожигая насквозь. Чем-то его глаза напомнили Дереку взгляд мертвой эльфийки, которую таскал за собой мальчишка-ворген — такие же потусторонние, почти бессмысленные и лишенные… души, что ли. Страшный взгляд.

— Пойдем, — позвал Дерек и зашагал.

Через несколько секунд он понял, что не слышит за спиной привычных легких шагов. Дерек обернулся. Стайлз сидел на том же месте, понурый и несчастный.

— Идем! — громко сказал Дерек.

Стайлз вздрогнул и опустил голову, скрыв лицо. Плечи у него дрогнули раз и второй. Дерек вздохнул и вернулся.

— Я не могу, — прошелестел Стайлз. — Я не могу.

Дерек рывком поднял его на ноги, но Стайлз не удержался, пошатнулся и упал. Его заметно вело от слабости. Дерек смотрел на него и кусал губы в раздумьях. Стайлз начал плакать — почти беззвучно, без слез, только хрипел время от времени на рыданиях и содрогался.

— Ладно, — решил Дерек. — Ладно, попробуем по-другому.

Он скинул рюкзак, опустился на колени перед Стайлзом и обнажил ему шею. Глаза у Стайлза расширились, он почти невесомо уперся ладонью Дереку в лоб, пытаясь отодвинуть. Дерек облизнулся и выпустил клыки.

Стайлз даже не закричал, только сильно вздрогнул всем телом и сжал пальцы, пытаясь хотя бы оцарапать Дерека. Тот пару раз глотнул кровь из прокушенной артерии и зализал ранки языком. Стайлз валялся, как кукла, с закрытыми глазами.

Дерек напялил на него рюкзак, разделся, обернулся волком и кое-как, помогая себе лапами и мордой, подполз под Стайлза.

Тот неудобно лежал на спине, цеплялся за барханы и норовил свалиться. В сознание он не приходил. Дерек, раздраженно фыркая, вернулся в человеческую форму, взвалил Стайлза себе на загривок и быстро обернулся. Стайлз предсказуемо брякнулся на песок. Волк злобно взвыл.

На вой отозвались гиены за барханом. Стайлз дернулся и очнулся. Волк лег перед ним на пузо и повелительно тявкнул. Стайлз понял, с трудом забрался верхом, вцепился пальцами в черную шерсть и снова отключился. Теперь он сполз удачно, удобно растекся вдоль хребта и почти не мешал.

Дерек мчался до самого рассвета, пока не почувствовал, что вот-вот рухнет замертво.

 

***

 

Когда Стайлз пришел в себя — был полдень. Волк несся вперед, в глаза било солнце и раскаленный песок. Стайлз даже удивился — он не думал, что проснется. Он вообще не думал, только слушал, как булькает в рюкзаке на спине вода. Можно было разжать руки и распотрошить рюкзак, но пальцы свело судорогой, они так вцепились в густую шерсть, что выдрали оттуда несколько клоков. Стайлз попытался пошевелить ногами, но не почувствовал их, а через пару минут снова впал в прострацию.

Он плавал в золотой мути и был, наверное, счастлив. Пыльца набивалась ему в рот и в нос, липла к коже, щекотала. Стайлз отмахивался и хихикал.

 

Холод обжег его и разом вырвал из обморока. Стайлз резко сел и закашлялся. Он лежал в неглубоком, но холодном ручье, а вокруг метались мелкие розовые рыбешки. Стайлз даже не стал их отгонять, залез с головой в воду и принялся пить. Он едва не захлебнулся, но не мог заставить себя выбраться наружу. Наконец легкие начало резать, и Стайлз неохотно вынырнул. Так блаженно и хорошо он не чувствовал себя очень, очень давно.

 

В двух шагах от него пил воду черный волк. Собственно, он тоже залез по уши в ручей и хлебал прямо оттуда, широко раскрывая пасть. Стайлз, увидев его, испытал новый приступ жажды и снова начал пить, но теперь культурно, зачерпывая воду ладонями. Волк зафыркал, с трудом выбрался из воды и встряхнулся, как собака. Брызги полетели во все стороны. Волк еще раз фыркнул, щелкнул зубами и обернулся взъерошенным, заросшим щетиной, встревоженным воргеном.

 

— Жив? — спросил Дерек, разбирая рюкзак.

Стайлз хотел гордо отмолчаться, но не утерпел и огрызнулся:

— Твоими молитвами!

— Это хорошо, — невозмутимо кивнул Дерек, стягивая мокрую, липнущую к телу рубашку. — Я надеялся, что ты не сдохнешь.

Стайлз едва не задохнулся от негодования, но вместо того, чтобы достойно ответить, решил попить водички.

— Пожалуй, мы тут на неделю задержимся, — задумчиво проговорил Дерек. — Надо пополнить припасы, ты истощен, а я надорвался…

— Надорвался?— не выдержал Стайлз. — Чем же ты таким неподъемным занимался? Меня жрал? Ох, да ты ж меня жрал, я точно помню! Что ты за монстр такой!

Дерек утомленно потер глаза и принялся готовить спальник.

— …ты просто чудовище! — разорялся Стайлз, ощупывая шею, на которой осталось два маленьких шрамика. — Ты мало того, что садист, ты вдохновенный садист, ты мучитель, ты негодяй… и, кстати, где мы?

— Ты не поверишь, — усмехнулся Дерек, — ты не собираешься вылезать из воды?

— Нет! — рявкнул Стайлз, оглядываясь. — Мне и тут хорошо.

 

Вокруг раскинулось буйство зелени — колыхались папоротники, ярко и как-то хищно-чувственно цвели большие липкие алые цветы. Стайлз заморгал, увидев, как наверху пронеслась стайка мелких птеродактилей. Где-то вдалеке затрубил слон… или что-то размером со слона, если не больше.

 

— Я тебя на себе почти сутки тащил, — признался Дерек. — Так что да, я тоже устал, я надорвался, и я решил, что мы будем отдыхать.

— Я твоим решениям не подчиняюсь, — пробубнил Стайлз. — Ты мне не командир.

— Я старше, — пожал плечами Дерек, — я сильнее, а будешь вякать — я тебе по уху дам. Убедительные аргументы?

— Да, — признал Стайлз. — Отдыхать это хорошо, Стайлз хотеть отдыхать!

Ворген дернул углом рта, плюхнулся на спальник и потянулся.

— Ты и ночевать будешь в ручье? — спросил он беззлобно.

— Так и буду, — согласился Стайлз.

— Ну сиди, — покладисто ответил Дерек. — Тебе полезно, только не уплыви далеко, я слышу запахи хищных животных вокруг.

— Насколько хищных? — встревожился Стайлз, перебираясь поближе к берегу. На прогретом влажном песочке тоже отлично лежалось, особенно когда холодная вода приятно ласкала ноги.

— Хищнее не бывает, — зевнул Дерек. — И, если тебе интересно, мы сидим в кратере.

— Где? — переспросил Стайлз. — Мне послышалось, что ты сказал «в кратере».

— Тебе не послышалось, — сонно ответил Дерек. — Стайлз, может, ты помолчишь?

— В каком еще кратере? — ошеломленно спросил Стайлз. — Посреди пустыни?

— Именно, — с ноткой раздражения сказал Дерек. — Кратер прямо посреди пустыни. Очень большой. Очень глубокий. С водой. Едой. Хищниками. А теперь заткнись и дай мне поспать, будь добр.

 

Стайлз задрал голову и принялся озираться. Ворген похрапывал, прикрыв лицо рукой, но спал спокойно, словно убитый. Стайлз все-таки выбрался из воды и подкрался к нему ближе. Меч лежал в стороне, возле рюкзака — Дерек был совсем безоружен. Стайлз, подумав, облизнул кромку зубов. В ботинке у Дерека был нож, — он видел, — но ботинки ворген не скинул, а вынимать Стайлз побоялся. Проснется — пришибет.

Он окинул взглядом ручей и папоротники, и вдруг увидел то, что нужно — на излучине, в быстром прозрачном течении, торчал заостренный булыжник. Стайлз шустро выдернул его и прикинул по руке. Бить следовало быстро и сильно, чтобы с первого раза, иначе потом разъяренный Дерек его все-таки прикончит. Стайлз нервно облизнулся, выдохнул и занес руку.

Недалеко от них, в каких-то зарослях, взревел кто-то злой и наверняка голодный. Стайлз так и присел от ужаса, а Дерек даже не проснулся, только почмокал тонкими губами и снова захрапел. Стайлз присматривался к кустам, подрагивая от нетерпения, но монстр так и не вышел, рявкнул еще раз, как-то обиженно фыркнул и ушел. Стайлз выронил булыжник и привалился к воргену. Колени тряслись, дрожали руки. Стайлз снова заполз в ручей и устроился поближе к берегу, поглядывая на спящего Дерека.

Во сне тот казался моложе. Вообще, многие во сне кажутся моложе, но Дерек без хмурой складки и крепко сжатого рта помолодел сразу лет на двадцать. Стайлз присмотрелся и понял, что Дерек сам только недавно стал взрослым. Густая неопрятная щетина его старила, а мрачное лицо, которое редко освещалось улыбкой, отбивало всякую охоту на него смотреть.

Но вот на спящего Дерека было приятно посмотреть. Стайлз окинул взглядом загорелые мускулистые руки — где он так загорел, вражина? Не на севере в снегах, ведь?

Стайлз вздохнул, облизнув взглядом крепкий твердый живот и худощавые бедра. Не будь Дерек таким больным на всю голову, не будь он таким бешеным придурком, из них вышла бы отличная команда. Стайлзу как раз нужен был напарник-воин, а Дерек, стоило признать, был отменным бойцом. Только Стайлз расистом не был, а Дерек — был, так что пускать на него слюни и таращить глаза не следовало. Стайлз даже повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы не видеть.

 

***

 

— Кровь — отличный энергетик, — терпеливо сказал Дерек. — Может, хватит ныть?

— Когда я тебя укусил, ты меня чуть не пришиб, — возразил Стайлз, бодро семеня по тропинке, которую идущий впереди Дерек прорубал ножом. — Тебе не кажется, что это лицемерно?

— Не кажется, — ответил Дерек. — Я на твоей крови полдня бежал, пока не перешел на свои ресурсы, а ты на моей долго протянешь?

— Я вообще твою кровь пить не стану, — поморщился Стайлз. — Пакость какая.

— Ну вот и прекращай причитать, — посоветовал Дерек. — Мы живы, и у нас есть вода.

— Совести у тебя нет, — в сердцах сказал Стайлз.

Дерек резко остановился, и Стайлз предсказуемо на него налетел.

— Что?

— Заткнись! — напряженно приказал Дерек, поводя головой, как хищник при прыжке.

Стайлз помолчал, но ничего не услышал.

— Что такое?

— Замолкни, — грубовато сказал Дерек и вытащил меч.

Тот звякнул, и стало так тихо, что Стайлз различил стук собственного сердца.

— Может, тебе пока… — начал было Стайлз.

Дерек рывком обернулся к нему, но не успел заткнуть.

 

Прямо перед ними, сломав и смяв заросли папоротника, приземлилась огромная  когтистая лапа — земля даже загудела. На образовавшуюся прогалину медленно вышла исполинская бело-зеленая туша, такая здоровая, что Стайлз в первую секунду не понял — что это перед ним. Туша пошевелилась — удивительно тихо для своего размера, — повернулась, и Стайлз сообразил, что таращится на огромного зубастого ящера, стоящего на двух мощных лапах. Смятый изломанный папоротник зашевелился, и на тропку высыпали мелкие ящеры, копии большого, только не выше человеческого роста. Исполин пригнулся, распахнул огромную часть и заревел так, что по джунглям пошел гул.

 

Стайлз заорал и плюхнулся задницей на землю, путаясь под ногами. Дерек отшвырнул его в сторону, к толстому дереву, надеясь, что у мальчишки хватит ума залезть наверх. А сам прикрыл его, выставив клинок перед собой. Впрочем, он тут же понял, что бой будет тяжелым и, скорее всего, безнадежным — зверюги были зубастые и покрытые твердой чешуей. Правда, передних лап у них не было, так, два маленьких, прижатых к груди отростка. Да и большой динозавр скорее мешал мелким детенышам, чем помогал: неуклюже переступал толстыми лапами и раскачивался, не решаясь напасть. Глазки у исполина были мелкие, Дерек предположил, что монстр наверняка паршиво видит, но отлично слышит.

 

Дерек мысленно призвал силу ярости, выдохнул и вскинул клинок в замахе, но ввязаться в бой он не успел. Прямо над его головой что-то сухо треснуло, волосы опалило жаром, а в следующую секунду большой огненный шар влетел в морду большого динозавра и взорвался. Пламя потекло по чешуе, оплавляя ее, скручивая омерзительными завитками, и потухло, но и этого было достаточно. Тварь взревела, показав колоссальные клыки, и помчалась прямо на Дерека. Лопнувшие глазки неаппетитным желе стекали по обожженной морде. Дерек догадался увернуться, а вот одна из мелких зверюг — нет. Она жалобно чавкнула на прощание, попав под лапу, дрыгнулась и замерла, как изломанная бабочка, растопырив сломанные ножки.

Динозавр мчался прямиком на дерево, под которым застыл что-то бормочущий Стайлз. Дерек рыкнул и бросился на обгон. Стайлз даже с места не сдвинулся, приговаривал что-то с закрытыми глазами и раскачивался, как в трансе. Дерек сбил его с ног, утащил в сторону, а Стайлз открыл молочно-белые глаза и возмущенно вскрикнул. Дерево за их спинами ахнуло и заметно накренилось, треща. Стайлз заморгал, и обомлевший от неожиданности Дерек увидел, что его глаза стали нормального цвета.

Исполин, задрав окровавленную морду, снова взревел и кинулся бежать прочь, то и дело натыкаясь на деревья. Его мелкие приспешники кинулись за ним, взволнованно стрекоча.

 

— Ты что, совсем идиот? — заорал Дерек, когда треск и стрекот стих.

— Это ты идиот! — завопил в ответ Стайлз. — Я знал, что делаю!

— Погоди-ка, — подозрительно сказал Дерек. — Это вообще что было?

— А? — вполне невинно спросил Стайлз и наклонился за упавшим рюкзаком.

Дерек схватил его за шкирку и повернул к себе.

— Что это было? — требовательно повторил Дерек. — Ты маг?

— Немножко умею, — скромно согласился Стайлз.

Дерек почти минуту молча смотрел на него, наконец выдохнул, запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы и несильно подергал, о чем-то размышляя.

— А что ты еще умеешь? — спросил он очень холодно. — Может, ты еще и мертвых воскрешаешь?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Мертвых воскрешают чернокнижники, — сказал он равнодушно. — Я похож на чернокнижника?

— Я вообще не знаю, на кого ты похож, — рявкнул Дерек и склонился над раздавленным динозавром.

— Ты что, его жрать собрался? — удивился Стайлз, увидев, что Дерек поднял нож и ковыряется в туше.

— Собрался, — согласился Дерек. — Мясо как мясо, съедобное.

Стайлз опасливо склонился и внимательно осмотрел сочный розовый срез.

— Вроде ничего, — сказал он жадно. — Я, знаешь, проголодался как-то.

Дерек хмыкнул, вырезал из туши несколько кусков, убрал их в рюкзак, подобрал меч и сунул его в ножны. Стайлз, подумав, забрал у него нож и отрезал лапу с острыми когтями.

— Пригодится, — заявил он невозмутимо, выковыривая когти из мякоти.

 

 

— А теперь рассказывай все, гаденыш, — потребовал Дерек. — И не вздумай врать — я почую.

Стайлз пожал плечами, вгрызся в прожарившееся мясо и выплюнул хрящик.

— Что рассказывать?

— Если ты маг — ты меня уже сто раз убить мог, — задумчиво сказал Дерек. — Почему не убил?

— Я не совсем маг, — поправил его Стайлз. — Маги фокусы на площадях показывают и делают ноги, когда пахнет жареным. Я что-то вроде шамана. У вас есть шаманы?

— Есть, — подумав, сказал Дерек.

— Вот, — Стайлз облизнул жирные пальцы. — Вот я такой.

— А что ты еще умеешь, кроме как огнем плеваться? — заинтересовался Дерек.

— Могу плюнуть водой, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Нет, серьезно могу. Могу вызывать духов природы, дождь могу накликать…

— Даже в пустыне? — тихо спросил Дерек.

Стайлз кивнул.

— А что ж не вызвал? — спросил Дерек, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не дать Стайлзу в ухо.

— Мы, волшебники, знаешь ли, руками колдуем, — ядовито сказал Стайлз. — И ртом. Я бы тебя уже пришиб, но ты сначала меня связывал, а потом…

— А потом? — осторожно спросил Дерек, у которого по спине потек холодный пот.

— Когда ты железякой машешь — ты чем себя подбадриваешь? — осведомился Стайлз.

— Яростью, — не задумываясь, ответил Дерек. — А что?

— А я — маной, — сказал Стайлз. — Это моя жизненная сила, которая…

— Я знаю, что такое мана, — оборвал его Дерек. — Ману я тебе тоже связал?

— Нет, — холодно ответил Стайлз. — Ты меня морил голодом, жаждой, пил мою кровь, бил меня… ничего не забыл? А мне надо на что-то жить, скотина, я ману черпал, чтобы не сдохнуть.

— Но в пустыне я тебя не связывал, — сказал вдруг Дерек после долгой паузы.

— …а она, знаешь ли, не бездонная бочка, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Ты меня досуха выпил. Можешь гордиться собой, ты настоящий истребитель орды.

— Прости, — с трудом сказал Дерек.

— А? — переспросил Стайлз.

— Прости за… все это, — повторил Дерек. — Надо было сразу тебя отпустить.

Стайлз долго молчал, глядя в костер.

— А теперь я и не могу тебя пришибить, — сказал он с сожалением. — Меня тут в два счета сожрут без твоей железяки.

— Я обещаю тебе — когда все закончится, я выведу тебя в город, — твердо сказал Дерек. — И ты улетишь, куда захочешь.

Стайлз криво ухмыльнулся, глядя в костер.

— Я всю жизнь учился лечить, — сказал он негромко, — думал, что это важнее… а, оказывается, надо было учиться убивать.

— Нет, — возразил Дерек. — Ничего хорошего в убийствах нет, уж поверь мне. Если бы я умел лечить — я бы лечил, но я умею только приносить смерть… или совмещать ее с неподвижностью.

— Но это у тебя выходит с фантазией, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Затейливо, задорно.

Дерек дернул щекой, но возразить ему было нечего. 

 

***

 

— Я не буду плавать в этой луже, — категорично сказал Стайлз, тыча пальцем в мутный неглубокий прудик. — Может, там полно хищников!

Дерек устало сбросил рюкзак, присел на берегу, опустил ладони в воду и прислушался.

— Нет там никого, — сказал он через минуту. — Может, пара мелких рыбешек.

— И как же это ты определил? — язвительно поинтересовался Стайлз. — Наложением рук?

— Слухом, — терпеливо ответил Дерек. — Стайлз, живо лезь в воду, от тебя воняет.

— От тебя тоже воняет! — взорвался Стайлз.

— Чем же? — прищурившись, спросил Дерек.

Стайлз принюхался, подумал и сказал неуверенно:

— Псиной.

— Вот именно, — согласился Дерек. — От меня воняет псиной, а от тебя кровью и вкусным ужином. Поэтому захлопнись и лезь в воду.

— А вдруг там все-таки есть хищники? — уперся Стайлз. — Может, они просто притаились и тихонько плавают?

— На цыпочках, — поддакнул Дерек, схватил Стайлза за локоть и быстро содрал с него потрепанную хламиду.

Стайлз возмущенно заорал, но Дерек, не слушая, пинками затолкал его в воду.

— Отмокай, — сказал он благодушно. — Я пока ужин соображу.

 

Вода оказалась на удивление теплой, наверное, где-то неподалеку были подземные минеральные источники. Стайлз разнежился и устроился на покатом берегу, посматривая на синее небо, мелькавшее в густой зелени.

— Как думаешь, откуда это все? — спросил он, не глядя на Дерека.

Тот жарил мясо и насвистывал какую-то мелодию.

— В смысле? — Дерек оторвался от готовки и посмотрел на него подозрительно. — Ты хочешь услышать мою версию сотворения мира?

— Нет, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Я хочу услышать твою версию, откуда в пустыне этот оазис.

Дерек пожал плечами и отхлебнул из фляги.

— Очевидно, сюда упал метеорит.

— Метеоритище, — поправил его Стайлз. — Здоровенный. Интересно, почему его никто не заметил?

— Наверное, потому что это было очень давно, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Может, еще никого и не было, червяки всякие ползали.

— К твоему сведению, тролли — очень древняя раса, — поучительно сказал Стайлз. — Это вы, людишки, молодые и бестолковые, а мы…

— Ладно, — перебил его Дерек. — Ползали червяки и первобытные тролли, доволен?

— Очень, — самодовольно ответил Стайлз.

— И я не человек, — поправил его Дерек. — Фактически, я гибрид ночного эльфа, человека и волка.

— Но все-таки человек, — настоял Стайлз.

— То, что в тебе есть эльфийская кровь, не значит, что ты эльф, — возразил Дерек.

— Почему же? — загорячился Стайлз. — К твоему сведению, я намного быстрее восстанавливаю ману, чем чистокровный тролль. А это расовая особенность эльфийских колдунов. Значит, я тоже частично эльфийский колдун. А ты смотришь только на внешность.

— Ну знаешь, — Дерек тоже загорячился, — У тебя вон клыки торчат, как у мамонта, это что же, ты частично мамонт? Какие там расовые особенности мамонтов?

— … да пошел ты, — обиженно буркнул Стайлз.

Дерек заухмылялся и снова склонился над костром.

— А ты вонючая псина, — сказал Стайлз, глядя в другую сторону. — И твоя расовая особенность — это мохнатость и вонючесть, понял?!

— Как это по-взрослому, — покачал головой Дерек, не переставая скалиться. — Ты наплавался? Выбирайся, пора ужинать.

 

Стайлз повернулся на бок, прикрыл ладонью лицо и принялся подглядывать сквозь щелочку в пальцах. Дерек неторопливо подложил в костер охапку сухих веток, допил воду из бурдюка и встал. Стайлз следил за ним с интересом. Дерек расшнуровал наплечи, скинул пластины брони и выбрался из ботинок, поставив их поближе к огню, чтобы просохли. Обошел босиком полянку, которую они выбрали для ночлега, остановился у дерева и дернул шнуровку на штанах. Стайлз поморщился, но он уже привык к ежевечернему ритуалу. Впрочем, Дерек не зря метил территорию: за все время никто из хищников не явился закусить ими, сонными, хотя за пределами круга света поутру были следы.

Дерек неспешно разделся и голышом зашел в воду. Стайлз забыл посматривать сквозь щелочку и уже пялился откровенно. На спине у Дерека была большая татуировка, прямо между лопаток, через позвоночник — черный, тусклый от времени трискелион. Судя по тому, как поблекла краска — рисунок наносили очень давно. Стайлз вздохнул.   

Дерек принялся мыться, безжалостно водя самодельной мочалкой по мускулистым рукам и плечам. Стайлз таращился, сглатывая слюни. Дерек наклонился, окунулся с головой и вынырнул, взметнув воду. Черные волосы заблестели, встав колючим ежиком. Дерек еще повозился, отфыркиваясь, и выбрался на берег.

— Ты об меня глаза сломаешь, — сказал он насмешливо, без всякого смущения растираясь обрывком полотенца.

— Я на тебя даже не смотрю, — высокомерно ответил Стайлз и повернулся на другой бок, надеясь, что Дерек не заметил, как горят его щеки.

— Ага, — согласился Дерек, а в следующую секунду покрывало сдвинулось, и горячий, влажный Дерек лег рядом.

Стайлз даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, рванулся в сторону, но его моментально поймали и прижали к земле.

— Так что? — насмешливо спросил Дерек, прижимаясь сзади. — Будешь сопротивляться?

— Тебе мало того, что ты со мной уже сделал? — прошипел Стайлз, извиваясь.

Хватка у Дерека была стальная.

— Я еще ничего не сделал, — сказал Дерек и уточнил: — ничего такого. У тебя уже был кто-то?

Стайлз извернулся и хватанул его зубами за плечо. Рана мгновенно затянулась, а Дерек хмыкнул и подытожил:

— Значит, я буду твоим первым.

Стайлз, зверея от беспомощности, попытался снова его укусить, но Дерек выпустил когти и прижал его к земле, осторожно сомкнув отросшие клыки на горле. Подышал несколько секунд, облизнул и отстранился.

— А будешь брыкаться — твоим первым будет другая сторона моей натуры, — сказал он с угрозой и невесомо провел по щеке Стайлза выпущенными когтями.

— Я тебе поражаюсь, — сдался Стайлз. — В тебе же нет ни единой положительной черты, как тебя только терпели в твоем ордене благородных придурков? Или вы там все такие?

— Мы там все такие, — согласился Дерек. — Раздвинь ноги.

Стайлз помедлил и неохотно развел колени. Он смутно что-то такое представлял, но его отношение к Дереку постоянно скакало от ненависти до восхищения, так что Стайлз не позволял себе грязных фантазий.

— Довожу до твоего сведения — у меня есть узел, — просто сказал Дерек, поглаживая его по ногам. — Как у собаки, так что дрыгаться не рекомендую.

— О, замечательно просто! — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Всю жизнь мечтал повязаться с псом. Ты прямо герой моего романа, чтоб тебя. Что у тебя еще есть? Давай, не стесняйся, я должен быть готов к неожиданностям.

Дерек улыбнулся, широко и не зло, поймал Стайлза за уши и принялся целовать. Стайлз обалдел и приоткрыл рот от изумления, а Дерек этим воспользовался и начал вылизывать его изнутри. Это было мокро и пошло, но не противно. Даже наоборот, кажется.

— У тебя встал, — невозмутимо сказал Дерек между поцелуями. — А ты горячая штучка, выходит.

— Просто заткнись, — попросил Стайлз. — Я и так не верю, что делаю это!

— Ничего ты не делаешь, — Дереку куснул его за подбородок и лизнул в кадык. — Ты лежишь бревном и сопишь испуганно.

— Да?! — возмутился Стайлз.

— Да, — согласился Дерек. — Я себя каким-то бобром ощущаю. Ты хоть ногами меня обними.

Стайлз в ответ треснул его по уху и попытался вывернуться. Дерек снова придавил его, посмеиваясь, поймал за ладони и переплел пальцы.

— Ну чего ты? — спросил он тихо, почти в самое ухо. — Боишься?

— Нет, — рявкнул Стайлз. — А разве вам, воинам Света, не положено блюсти целомудрие? Вы там не принимаете целибат?

— О-о-о, — засмеялся Дерек. — Когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу, что там делается, но не сейчас.

Стайлз кивнул и подчинился, когда Дерек перевернул его на живот.

— Я буду кричать, — предупредил он честно, ощутив на ягодице горячую ладонь.

— Не будешь ты кричать, — Дерек поцеловал его в затылок. — Может, поскулишь, не больше.

— Скулить я точно не буду, — возмутился Стайлз. — Я не какая-то гиена, я, что б ты знал… о-о-о!

— О? — переспросил Дерек.

Стайлз заскулил и снова дернулся в сторону.

— Тс-с-с, — прошептал Дерек. — Разве больно?

— Вытащи! — застонал Стайлз. — Вытащи, слишком много.

— Это всего лишь два пальца, — Дерек покачал головой. — Расслабься, не жмись так.

Стайлз прохрипел что-то невнятное, но через несколько минут неспешной ласки в самом деле расслабился.

— Уже не больно? — спросил Дерек.

— Терпимо, — ответил Стайлз, кусая губу. — Вот попробуй только сказать, что мне понравится и потом будет лучше — я тебе глаза выжгу, мерзавец!

Дерек промолчал, вытащил пальцы и пошарил в рюкзаке.

— Ты что там ищешь? — истерично спросил Стайлз, приподнявшись на локтях. — Тебе что, этого мало?

— Уймись, — прикрикнул на него Дерек и вынул флакон с маслом. — Ноги шире расставь. На локти обопрись.

— Ненавижу тебя, — с чувством проговорил Стайлз, становясь на четвереньки. — Ты не представляешь даже!

— Очень даже представляю, — не согласился с ним Дерек и обхватил скользкой рукой твердый, прижатый к животу член. — Я ведь вижу всю… глубину твоего негодования.

Стайлз что-то фыркнул и вкогтился в землю, мелко дергая бедрами.

— Стой, куда-а-а! — заныл он, когда Дерек убрал руку.

— Хорошенького — понемножку, — уверенно сказал тот. — Ну-ка, держись крепче.

Стайлз не успел спросить, зачем держаться и за что, как Дерек подхватил его за бедра, рывком приподнял, удерживая почти на весу, и навалился сзади. Стайлз взвыл не своим голосом и рванулся вперед так, что они оба чуть не полетели на землю, но Дерек все же удержался и дернул его обратно.

Чувство было омерзительное — не столько больно, сколько неприятно и как-то противно. Дерек его будто наизнанку выворачивал, только с задницы, вообще гадость. Стайлз едва не заплакал, когда Дерек толкнулся раз и другой, усиливая тошнотворное ощущение.

— Потерпи, — с удивительной нежностью сказал Дерек. — Тебе понравится, и потом будет лучше.

 

Стайлз тоскливо уставился на травинку, которая уцелела, пока они тут боролись, и маячила перед глазами. Дерек толкался сзади под разными углами, громко дышал и изредка постанывал, явно получая удовольствие. Стайлз ужасно пожалел, что у него нет в заднице зубов, как, например, у нагинь в вагине. Уж он бы щелкнул!

Дерек поерзал и снова толкнулся — Стайлза, лелеющего несбыточные мстительные фантазии, буквально подбросило.

— О, — самодовольно сказал Дерек. — Ну как?

Он принялся двигаться быстро и четко, и каждый раз попадал куда-то внутри, от чего Стайлз корчился и беспорядочно драл землю когтями. От живота, вдоль спины, по груди растекалось резкое, судорожное удовольствие. Даже лицо затопило волной истомы. Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы крикнуть… сказать что-нибудь, остановить Дерека, но не смог издать ничего, кроме задушенного звука. Дерек подхватил его под живот, потянул свободной рукой за волосы, выгибая, и задвигался еще быстрее.

У Стайлза перед глазами на секунду что-то вспыхнуло, он клацнул зубами, не заметив, что укусил себя за губу до крови, и принялся содрогаться, сжимаясь и хрипя. Дерек выпустил его, дернулся и свалился сверху, тяжело дыша.

— Вытащи, — почти беззвучно попросил Стайлз, чувствуя, что истома и сладость сменяются тянущей болью. — Вытащи это.

— Не могу, — виновато сказал Дерек. — Я же предупреждал. Сейчас привыкнешь.

Стайлз посмотрел на него с бессильной злостью и попытался лечь так, чтобы не ощущать давления.

— Тебе понравилось, — уверенно сказал Дерек. — Утром повторим.

У Стайлза даже не было сил выдавить этому нахалу глаз.

 

***

 

— Нет! —заявил он, пятясь. — Нет, отстань!

— Да ладно тебе, — лениво сказал Дерек, притискивая его к дереву. — Чего ты ломаешься? Вчера надо было ломаться.

— Я и ломался, — огрызнулся Стайлз и поправился: — то есть, сопротивлялся. И вообще, отвали Дерек, у меня все болит.

— Где болит? — проворковал Дерек, запустив ладонь ему между ног. — Здесь?

— Да здесь! — бессильно ответил Стайлз. — Очень болит, отстань от меня.

— Надо посмотреть, — решительно сказал Дерек, потянул его к себе и вдруг взвалил на плечо.

Стайлз охнул и вцепился Дереку в поясницу.

— Ну, немножко есть, — признал Дерек, поглаживая пальцами.

— Что есть? — испуганно спросил Стайлз.

— Следы использования, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Но ничего смертельного.

Стайлз заскулил, ощутив, что его растягивают.

— Где ты такому научился? — спросил он безнадежно.

Дерек перевернул его на спину и коленом развел ноги.

— Где-где, — усмехнулся он, успевая потереться о щеку Стайлза щетиной, куснуть за нос и поцеловать в ухо. — Научился.

Стайлз неуверенно обнял его за плечи, вздохнул, когда Дерек принялся смазывать его, и закрыл глаза, ощутив, что Дерек медленно натягивает его на себя.

— Не зажимайся, — прошептал ему на ухо Дерек. — Расслабься. Я не сделаю тебе больно.

— Вообще-то, ты уже делал, — начал Стайлз. — И мне сейчас не очень хорошо…

Дерек зажал ему рот ладонью, наклонился ниже и, подхватив левую ногу Стайлза, закинул себе на плечо.

Стайлз замычал в его руку и чуть вскинулся. Было не так противно, как вчера, и почти сразу стало хорошо, вот только бы Дерек двигался быстрее…

— Не спеши, — догадливо сказал Дерек. — Растягивай удовольствие.

Стайлз что-то невнятно проскрежетал. Он и сам не знал, что хотел сказать, сознание плыло, во рту пересохло, а член подрагивал, зажатый между животами.

— Я не дам тебе кончить так быстро, — предупредил Дерек.

Стайлз поскреб когтями его плечи, но ссадины тут же затягивались, и пальцы начали скользить по кровавой пленке. Стайлз обессилено откинулся назад, полностью отдаваясь на милость воргена. Наверное, если бы Дерек сейчас его укусил, ему бы тоже это понравилось, слишком уж приятно ему было. Но Дерек не кусался: он держал его, крепко, но нежно, и был предупредительным и заботливым, и каждый толчок его бедер приносил только удовольствие. Стайлз ахнул, чувствуя, что изнутри рвется сладкая судорога, словно дикий зверек из клетки. И, как дикого зверька, ничего не могло остановить эту судорогу. Стайлз даже ослеп на несколько секунд. Дерек, мокрый и взъерошенный, лег на него и крепко обнял. На этот раз он вытащил узел, пожалел. Стайлз машинально погладил его по черным влажным волосам. Он впервые видел Дерека с такой стороны — не как могучего воина и не как мучителя, не как профессионального убийцу и даже не как попутчика, а как мужчину — ласкового и нежного. Это совсем не сочеталось с тем Дереком, к которому он привык.

— Ну как, детка, — спросил Дерек, облизнувшись. — Не больно?

Стайлз спихнул его с себя и показал губы.

— Никаких деток, малышек, крошек и… ничего такого! — сказал он категорично. — То, что ты меня трахаешь, еще не значит… ничего не значит.

— Как скажешь, феечка, — ухмыльнулся Дерек, переворачиваясь на спину. — Как пожелает моя принцесса.

Стайлз едва не взвыл от негодования.

 

— Когда мы отсюда уйдем?

Дерек перестал помахивать самодельным веером над разложенными полосками мяса и вскинул голову.

— А что?

— Мне тут надоело, — честно признался Стайлз. — Тут сыро. Скучно.

— Ты не забыл, что нас ждет снаружи? — ласково поинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Но мы ведь запасемся водой? — спросил он невинно.

— Запасемся, — согласился Дерек. — Я пытаюсь повялить мясо, но в такой духоте оно что-то… в общем, иди собери цветочки или займи себя чем-нибудь, только не отходи далеко.

Стайлз мрачно посмотрел на него и отошел.

— Кстати, принцесса, у меня для тебя, пожалуй, и задание будет, — окликнул его Дерек.

Стайлз прекратил перебирать высушенные травки, поднял голову и пристально посмотрел.

— Ну? — сказал он вызывающе.

— Проверь все бурдюки, — Дерек встал и потянулся. — И набери воды, пусть будет запас.

Он повернулся к своему мечу, потянулся за точилом и вдруг зацепился за выступающий из земли корень, которого еще пару секунд назад тут не было.

— Ой, — притворно заботливо сказал Стайлз. — Какой ты невнимательный.

Дерек сел и утер с лица грязь. Корень прямо на его глазах втянулся в землю, оставив только горку свежего чернозема.

— Твои фокусы? — спросил он недовольно, потирая ссадину на локте.

Ссадина практически мгновенно рассосалась.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — невинно ответил Стайлз. — Это силы природы, знаешь ли, они… не подходи ко мне! Мне нужно проверить б-бурдюки!

— Вот именно, — согласился Дерек, тиская его как девчонку. — Я тоже считаю, что твои славные бурдючки стоит проверить прямо сейчас.

Стайлз вывернулся и попытался влепить ему пощечину, но Дерек был быстрее и подставил подножку. Они свалились на землю и покатились по траве, и Стайлз ничуть не удивился, оказавшись носом вниз и с раздвинутыми ногами.

— Третий раз за утро, — сказал он недовольно. — Дерек, ты с цепи сорвался?

— Допустим, — невнятно согласился Дерек, прикусив острое зеленое ухо.

— Мясо твое подгорает, — помолчав, сказал Стайлз.

Дерек недовольно сжал пальцами его загривок, скатился в сторону и принялся переворачивать широкий лист папоротника, на котором лежали полоски, поближе к костру.

— Я могу тебе помочь, — неожиданно предложил Стайлз. — Если не будешь мешать.

— Это каким же образом? — заинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз решительно подошел к нему, взял за руку и отвел в сторонку. Дерек вскинул брови, но смолчал. Стайлз пихнул его в плечо, усаживая под деревом, а сам вернулся к костру и несколько секунд размышлял.

— И? — не выдержал Дерек.

— Не мешай, — резко ответил Стайлз, порылся в стопке сухих веток, приготовленных для костра, и вытащил четыре штуки, обломав им лишние отростки.

— Ты делаешь тотемы? — Дерек снова не утерпел.

— Да, — ответил Стайлз и с силой воткнул ветку в землю.

Дерек охнул, увидев, как от обычной деревяшки начал исходить мягкий алый свет. Вторая ветка засветилась желтым. Третья — окрасилась зеленью.

— Ты что вообще собрался делать? — заволновался Дерек, видя, что между воткнутыми ветками медленно протягиваются белые светящиеся нити.

— Колдую, — ответил Стайлз и воткнул последнюю почти в костер. Ветка засветилась синим огнем, белые нити мгновенно напитались силой, и стали ослепительно яркими, как белоснежные ленты. Дерек прищурился, но увидел только силуэт Стайлза в правильном квадрате из тотемов.

— Глаза закрой, — подсказал Стайлз.

Дерек закрыл, но даже закрытые веки на секунду осветились вспышкой, в лицо толкнулся горячий ветер.

— Ой, — растерянно сказал Стайлз. — Неувязочка вышла, перестарался.

Полянка вокруг Стайлза, целого и невредимого, была выжжена дотла, трава спеклась коркой золы, дымилась рубашка Дерека, которую он разложил сушиться на камнях. Тотемы истлели бесследно, зато на нетронутом зеленом листе ровными ломтиками застыло твердое мясо, высушенное до каменного состояния.

— Э-э-э, — начал было Дерек. — Хм…

Стайлз поднял рубашку на вытянутые руки и сокрушенно посмотрел на огромную выжженную дыру.

— Ну прости, — сказал он жалобно. — Радиус не учел. 

— Я тебе сейчас уши узлом завяжу, — сообщил Дерек, поймал Стайлза за ухо, но завязывать ничем не стал, а просто несильно потрепал. — А говорил — не занимаешься боевой магией.

 — Так это азы, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Ими много не навоюешь. А из твоей рубашки мы сделаем бинтов, да?

— Зачем нам бинты? — удивился Дерек. — Я ворген, а ты лекарь. Лучше сделаем из нее веревку, пригодится.

— Я могу ее укрепить парой…

— Э, нет, — Дерек отшатнулся, прижимая к себе остатки рубашки. — Давай-ка ты больше ничего не делай, пока мы не взлетели на воздух.

Стайлз поглядел на него с обидой, но тут же самодовольно заулыбался, успев увидеть, с каким уважением Дерек на него посмотрел.

 

***

 

— Стайлз, спи уже, — попросил Дерек, невольно прислушиваясь к шебуршанию в соседнем спальнике.

— Я не могу уснуть, — пожаловался Стайлз и выполз наружу. — Я слишком нервничаю.

— А я предлагал тебе отвлечься, — попенял Дерек и перевернулся на другой бок.

— Да, предлагал, — Стайлз обиженно дернул краем рта. — Только нам завтра целый день по джунглям брести по пояс в воде, а потом…

— А потом привал, — перебил его Дерек. — Через пустыню будем идти по ночам, иначе быстро вымотаемся.

— Можно я лягу к тебе? — жалобно попросил Стайлз. — Я все равно не усну.

— Ну перебирайся, — подумав, сказал Дерек. — Но без глупостей, мне тоже нужны силы на завтра.

Стайлз мгновенно вскочил и заполз в его мешок, как змейка, обвил руками и ногами и принялся дышать в плечо.

— А кто тебя научил таким штукам? — спросил он, полежав несколько минут в тишине.

— Каким штукам? — утомленно спросил Дерек. — Ты сюда приполз мне мешать спать?

— Вот этим штукам, — Стайлз подвигал бровями и потрогал Дерека между ног.

— Ну, был у меня мальчик в Нордсколе, — спокойно ответил Дерек.

Стайлз тут же убрал руку и начал дышать как-то по новому, с присвистом.

— А куда он делся? — спросил он, сообразив, что Дерек не спешит продолжать. — Он погиб?

— Нет, — Дерек поморщился. — Жив и здоров, я надеюсь, может, только подрос.

— А почему ты его оставил? — заинтересовался Стайлз, теребя пуговицы на куртке Дерека.

— Он захотел остаться, — пожал плечами Дерек. — По факту, он занял мое место, не захотел идти со мной.

— Как так? — поразился Стайлз. — Твой мальчик и не пошел с тобой?

— Ну, он не мой раб, — Дерек коротко пожал плечами. — Я не заставлял его. Айзек, знаешь ли, очень амбициозный, там ему было лучше.

— Странные у вас порядки, — изумился Стайлз. — У нас вот…

— Я слышал, что в некоторых тролльских племенах молодые мальчики вообще общие, — прищурился Дерек.

— Ну… в диких, — неохотно признался Стайлз. — Я не из такого, если ты на это намекаешь. Нас ведь очень много, и некоторых родственников я вовсе не горю желанием видеть. Зато!

Он оживился и сел, блестя глазами.

— Знаешь, что я хотел бы увидеть?

— Что? — покорно спросил Дерек, сообразив, что пока Стайлз не выговорится — не угомонится.

— Пещеры времени! — торжественно сказал Стайлз. — Знаешь, какие про них ходят слухи?

— Знаю, — кивнул Дерек. — Что там живут золотые драконы.

— Нет, — Стайлз отмахнулся. — Что там заблудилось время! Раскололось кусками, и если правильно пойти, то можно увидеть великие события прошлого. Я так мечтаю туда добраться! Представляешь! Можно увидеть… ну, я даже не знаю, что, но наверняка что-то грандиозное!

— А если там ничего нет? — разумно спросил Дерек. — Может, там в самом деле золотые драконы и косточки всяких любознательных?

— А если твоего гонга нет? — вредно спросил Стайлз. — Может, там занесенные песком развалины и косточки всяких… таких, как ты?

— Вот и проверим, — невозмутимо ответил Дерек. — Ты спать собираешься?

Стайлз приник к нему, неуверенно потерся щекой о плечо и осторожно спросил:

 — А может…

— Я так и знал, — фыркнул Дерек. — Я чувствовал.

Стайлз с готовностью перевернулся на спину, но Дерек сгреб его в охапку, усадил сверху и принялся расшнуровывать штаны.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? — Стайлз даже задрожал от возбуждения.

— Мечтай! — фыркнул Дерек и осторожно провел пальцами между ног Стайлза. — Дотянешься до масла?

— А надо? — брякнул Стайлз.

Дерек потрогал еще раз, мысленно присвистнув. Дырка была влажная и раскрытая, мокрая, хотя в последний раз он пялил Стайлза еще до ужина.

— Не надо, — решил он хрипловато. — Обопрись на колени.

— И я думаю, что не надо, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Я и так хлюпаю… не очень-то это приятно, что б ты знал.

— Я догадываюсь, — серьезно ответил Дерек, просунул ладони под хламиду и с удовольствием взялся ладонями за худые теплые бока.

Стайлз закряхтел от удовольствия, поерзал, пытаясь направить член в себя, опустился и сладко выдохнул. Дерек погладил его по бедрам, провел кончиками пальцев по пояснице и ущипнул за ягодицу. Стайлз дернулся от неожиданности, захихикал и принялся двигаться, кусая губы и крепко держась сведенными от напряжения пальцами за плечи Дерека.

 

— Твоя очередь смотреть в небо, — сказал он стервозно, погладив Дерека по щеке.

Тот поймал пальцы и пососал их, глядя Стайлзу в глаза. Стайлз, естественно, охнул и согнулся пополам, заходясь в оргазменных судорогах. Дерек снял его, повернул к себе спиной и подхватил под колено.

— Стой-стой, — вяло ответил Стайлз. — Я уже все.

— А я еще нет, — хмыкнул Дерек, вталкиваясь медленно и точно. Ему самому не хотелось спешить, тем более, что Стайлз был такой послушный, мягонький и истомленный.

Стайлз протестующе захныкал, запрокинул руку назад, вцепился в черные волосы.

— Не провоцируй меня, — Дерек жестко ущипнул его за сосок, принялся водить когтями по груди, оставляя мелкие царапины.

— А то что? — храбро пискнул Стайлз, подстроившись под ритм.

— Хочешь повязаться с волком? — интимно спросил Дерек, покусывая влажное от пота острое ухо.

Стайлз хрипло каркнул, забился и сжался так туго, что Дерек сам не удержался, сорвался, рыча и хрипя.

— Не смей говорить такие пошлые вещи! — пожурил его Стайлз. — Когда мы… ну!

— А когда их еще говорить? — удивился Дерек. — Самое время, по-моему.

Стайлз фыркнул и принялся одергивать свою хламиду.

— Ну что, теперь хочешь спать? — Дерек ухмыльнулся — он видел, как у Стайлза слипаются сонные глаза.

— Хочу, — подтвердил тот и нахально улегся сверху, обвив Дерека руками и ногами, как спрут.

Дерек погладил его по волосам.

— А когда ты вернешь своих родных, ты отправишься обратно в Нордскол, к Айзеку? — спросил вдруг Стайлз совершенно не сонным голосом.

— Нет, — Дерек потрепал жесткий ирокез. — Мы переедем в Штормград, купим домик, я устроюсь в городскую стражу или в кузницу. Или еще куда, найти работу в наше время не проблема.

— А твои родные? — отстраненно спросил Стайлз.

— А я тебе о ком? — удивился Дерек. — Айзек не вернется в Старый Мир, что ему тут делать, у него тут никого нет.

— А ты?

— А я… — Дерек задумался. — Спи, Стайлз. Завтра с утра будешь сонный и капризный, а мне и без того будет несладко.

Стайлз проворчал что-то, но послушно угомонился и быстро уснул.   

 

***

 

— Почему я несу всю воду? — капризно спросил Стайлз.

— Чтобы ты не клянчил пить каждые пять минут, — рассеянно ответил Дерек. — Нам нельзя останавливаться.

— Вообще-то я устал, — признался Стайлз. — И замерз.

— Скоро рассветет, — Дерек мельком посмотрел на медленно зеленеющий горизонт. — Тогда и отдохнем.

— На горячем песке? — осторожно спросил Стайлз.

— Выроем…

— … могилку?

— Ямку, — невозмутимо закончил Дерек. — Натянем сверху тент, и…

— …сдохнем!

— Проспим жару, а вечером поедим и пойдем дальше.

— А ты точно знаешь, куда идти?

— Точно, — кивнул Дерек, но не особо уверенно. — На юго-запад. Мимо-то все равно не пройдем, там дальше горы до самого океана.

Стайлз вздохнул.

— А скоро рассвет?

— Да, — терпеливо ответил Дерек. — Стайлз, не ной.

— А вот если бы ты превратился в волка, — вкрадчиво сказал Стайлз, — мы бы прискакали еще до завтра, я уверен!

— Нет, — с каменным лицом ответил Дерек. — Трансформация требует уйму сил… и крови.

— Ну, можешь меня укусить, — искренне сказал Стайлз.

— Я тебе не ездовое животное! — оскорбился Дерек. — Перебирай ногами шустрее.

Стайлз вздохнул, поправил потертый шемаг и послушно засеменил следом.

— Я вот все удивляюсь, — сказал он, устав от молчания. — Как в твой рюкзак столько барахла влезает? Это же физически невозможно.

— Я просто все правильно складываю, — ответил Дерек. — И немножко магии, не без того.

Он сощурил глаза в улыбке, и Стайлз ответно сощурился.

— А дашь посмотреть?

— Нет, — отрезал Дерек. — Еще сломаешь чего-нибудь.

— Вообще-то я ничего не ломаю, — обиделся Стайлз. — Я наоборот, все чиню!

— А что не чинится, выжигаешь дотла?

— Один раз ошибся и все! — вознегодовал Стайлз и вдруг заморгал. — Смотри, стало светлее!

— Рассвет, — согласился Дерек. — Останавливайся и напейся, как следует. Когда закопаемся — будет не с руки ворочаться.

— А если я захочу отлить? — капризно спросил Стайлз.

— В ботинки себе, пожалуйста, — холодно ответил Дерек и принялся разрывать песок со скоростью землеройки.

Стайлз даже в сторону отошел, чтобы не мешать.   

 

— Ты заметил, что тут песок другой? — рассеянно спросил он, сглатывая холодную воду.

Дерек замер, обернул к нему мохнатую морду и вопросительно проскрежетал. Клыки не помещались в пасти, алый язык метался между ними, как пойманная канарейка в клетке.

— Песок стеклянный, — Стайлз присел и набрал пригоршню, медленно просыпал ее по ветру.

Дерек кашлянул, точь-в-точь, как кошка, которая подавилась комком шерсти, и снова принялся рыть. Солнце почти встало, его оранжевый краешек мерцал на розовом небе. Небольшие, полупрозрачные, как разорванная вата, облака лениво плавали, словно медузы. Через час от них и следа не останется.

— И что же это значит? — спросил Дерек позади.

Стайлз обернулся к нему и пожал плечами.

— Что когда-то здесь были драконы.

— Где их только не было, — проворчал Дерек, застилая вырытую яму свои плащом. — Стайлз, ложись, мне нужно натянуть тент.

Стайлз послушно улегся, повернувшись на бок, и закрыл глаза. Он задремал под шуршащие звуки — Дерек растягивал тент, присыпал его песком, прикапывал их вещи и, наконец, улегся рядом, прижавшись грудью к спине Стайлза.

— Ты спишь? — тихо спросил Дерек, горячо дыша ему в загривок.

— Только не говори, что ты и сейчас не против перепихнуться! — взвыл Стайлз.

— Нет, сейчас против, — Дерек хмыкнул и обнял его за плечи.

— А что ты скажешь про меня своим родным? — спросил вдруг Стайлз, широко открыв глаза.

Под тентом было сумрачно, да и таращиться на стену спекшегося песка было не слишком приятно, но Стайлз хотел услышать ответ.

— Про тебя? — переспросил Дерек, шумно зевая.

— Ну да, — Стайлз положил пальцы на его широкую ладонь и легонько погладил. — Что ты скажешь папе и маме, и… кто там у тебя еще?

— Сестра, — сказал Дерек. — И тетка, и два племянника, двоюродный брат…

— Это же целая толпа, выходит, — поразился Стайлз. — Как ты переведешь их через пески?

— Было бы желание, — хмыкнул Дерек. — А ты к чему спрашиваешь?

— Мало ли, — Стайлз поежился. — Может, вы решите на радостях попировать, а тут такой сочный обед.

— Мы не едим людей, — мягко ответил Дерек. — И уж точно не едим троллей. Я скажу, что ты со мной, этого достаточно.

Стайлз замолчал, но сопел он так недоверчиво, что Дерек не выдержал и фыркнул.

— У нас немного другие обычаи, — сказал он умиротворяюще, — этого действительно достаточно, раз ты со мной — значит, ты мой, значит, никто тебя не тронет.

— Я так и подумал, — чопорно ответил Стайлз.

Он крепко зажмурился, сдерживая улыбку, послушал сонное дыхание Дерека и неожиданно для себя крепко заснул. 

 

— Вставай, — прошипели ему на ухо. — Стайлз, вставай.

— М-м-м, — недовольно ответил Стайлз.

В ухо подули, потрепали сережку на мочке.

— Вот ты разоспался, — покачал головой Дерек. — Просыпайся, скоро стемнеет.

Стайлз с трудом разлепил глаза и сел. Солнце теперь почти скрылось на западе, небо стало синим, проглянул рог луны.

— Я соберу наши вещи, — негромко сказал Дерек. — Поедим и… Стайлз!

— А! — тот вскинулся. — Я не сплю, я не сплю!

— Я вижу.

Дерек схватил его за шкирку и поставил на ноги.

— Попей воды и умойся, полегчает.

Стайлз, пошатываясь, добрался до крепко связанных бурдюков, попил теплой воды и действительно немного опомнился. Его так сморило, что он и не заметил, как прошел день.

— Будешь мясо? — Дерек скатал тент, скрутил его и запихнул в свой волшебный рюкзак.

— Давай, — вяло согласился Стайлз.

— Ты ничего не слышишь? — спросил вдруг Дерек, убирая в сумку последние пожитки.

Стайлз, уловив в его голосе тревогу, разом проснулся.

— Нет, — сказал он, прислушиваясь к тишине. — Разве что пески поют. А что?

— Не пойму, — признался Дерек. — Вроде шуршание какое-то, но откуда?

— Откуда? — испуганно спросил Стайлз.

— Отовсюду, — сказал Дерек. — Вся пустыня шуршит.

— Может, это подземные реки? — предположил Стайлз, боязливо оглядываясь.

— Реки не так шуршат, — покачал головой Дерек. — Такое впечатление, что это насекомые, но где же они?

Стайлз невольно вцепился в его руку.

— Не трусь, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Если бы что-то хотело тебя сожрать — оно бы сделало это, пока ты спал, пуская слюни.

 

***

 

Как ни странно, первым гонг увидел Стайлз.

 

— Мне кажется, мы куда-то не туда идем, — сказал он, заметив на горизонте далекую горную цепь. — Дальше-то хода нет.

— А мне кажется, что тебе следует заткнуться, — огрызнулся Дерек, но остановился и принялся скрести затылок сквозь черный шемаг.

— По-моему, нам надо свернуть на юг, — предположил Стайлз, крутя головой направо и налево.

— Знаешь, когда мне потребуется твое мнение — я тебя спрошу, — рассердился Дерек. — А пока, будь любезен, держи рот на замке.

Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но, обернувшись к Стайлзу, заметил, что тот совсем не слушает, а немигающе смотрит в сторону. Дерек невольно посмотрел туда же — и осекся. Сначала он все-таки решил, что видит мираж, но миражи мерцают, а эта желтая громада не мерцала и не расплывалась в воздухе.

 

— Туда идти целый день, — жалобно сказал Стайлз.

— Не думаю, — Дерек покачал головой. — Не может же оно быть настолько большим.

— Я вообще не пойму, что это такое, — Стайлз потер глаза.

— Подойдем ближе и поймем, — нетерпеливо сказал Дерек. — Пошли.

— Но скоро рассветет!

— И что? — Дерек посмотрел на него так холодно, что Стайлз смутился.

Он уже отвык от злого Дерека.

— Ничего, пойдем, — смиренно ответил Стайлз. — Но что-то я никакого гонга не вижу, только стену, а за ней развалины.

— По-моему, это совсем не развалины, — помолчав, сказал Дерек. — Кажется, это такая архитектура.

— Ты видел что-то подобное?

— Нет.

— Напоминает улей, — Стайлз поежился. — Надеюсь, там все передохли и не ждут нас с распростертыми объятиями.

— А мы туда и не пойдем, — хмыкнул Дерек.

 

Чем ближе они подходили, тем больше становился заброшенный храм, и стало понятно, что это даже не храм, а целый храмовый город.

— Что-то тут не то, — сказал вдруг Стайлз, остановившись. — Ничего не ощущаешь?

— Шелест, — подумав, сказал Дерек. — Шелест нарастает.

— Пахнет смертью, — неожиданно тоскливо сказал Стайлз. — Я в таких вещах разбираюсь. Нехорошее место.

— Конечно, нехорошее, — успокаивающе сказал Дерек. — Это пустыня, пустое поселение, наверное, последние монахи вымерли еще тысячу лет назад.

— Они не вымерли, — уверенно сказал Стайлз. — Там внутри кто-то живет, но я даже боюсь представить — кто. Но пахнет это место смертью.

— А что, есть места, где ей не пахнет? — несмотря на резкий тон, Дерек взял его за руку, как маленького, и повел за собой.

— Он ведь не заброшенный, — Стайлз осмотрел длинную стену, которая тянулась добрый десяток миль и упиралась в скалы. — Он просто закрытый, запечатанный от всех.

— Именно поэтому мы туда не полезем, — утешил его Дерек. — Стайлз, перестань причитать, я шел сюда несколько лет и обратно не сверну.

Стайлз понуро кивнул.

— Кстати, вон твой гонг, — сказал он безрадостно, ткнув вправо.

Дерек даже дрогнул от удивления и зашагал быстрее.

 

Постамент с большим золотым гонгом полностью скрылся в тени храмовой стены. Дерек ждал большей… большего волшебства, что ли. А на деле это оказался обычный каменный помост, сильно изъеденный ветром и почти засыпанный песком. На помосте висел, подрагивая от ударов ветра, круглый золотой гонг, размером с небольшой щит. И всего-то. Гонг был потертый, чеканка практически вытерлась, а на выпуклости в центре виднелась большая вмятина.

— Он волшебный, — прошептал Стайлз. — Чувствуешь?

Дерек плохо воспринимал магию, поэтому ничего такого не ощутил, но заметил, что гонг выглядит слишком уж сверкающим, как будто его начищали каждый день. Старое золото тускнеет, теряет мягкий блеск, а гонг, вынеси его на солнце, засверкал бы, как новенькая монетка.

— А чем бить? — любознательно спросил Стайлз и закрутил головой. — А вот!

Колотушка нашлась в специальной выемке в раме, и колотушка тоже удивила Дерека. Ни драгоценных камней в рукояти, ни резьбы, ничего — обычная темная деревяшка с утолщенным краем.

— Каждому по желанию? — деловито спросил Стайлз, неуверенно улыбаясь.

— Погоди, — попросил Дерек и сел на ступеньки.

Сердце колотилось в горле, ноги ослабели, а голова закружилась. Он столько шел, до конца не веря, что найдет, придет, сможет. Теперь до исполнения его мечты были считанные секунды, а Дерек почему-то трусил.

— Ну, тогда я первый, — заявил Стайлз и со всей силы грохнул колотушкой по гонгу. — Я хочу…

Дерек вскочил и обернулся, услышав после звучного удара не эхо, а какой-то мерзкий чавкающий звук.

Стайлз выронил колотушку и тупо посмотрел на свой живот, из которого на ярд торчало черное жало, покрытое окровавленными шипами. Гонг все еще гудел, звенел и колыхался от ветра, а вот на раме сидело самое страшное чудовище, какое только Дерек видел. Это было что-то вроде скорпиона, только громадного, размером с лошадь, и было непонятно, как такая бронированная черная махина вообще удерживается на простенькой с виду раме.

Дерек машинально выхватил меч, но скорпион потянул жало на себя и заскрежетал черными, матово поблескивающими клешнями. Стайлз рухнул на колени, разорванная хламида моментально пропиталась кровью, на колючках жала остались подозрительные ошметки. Скорпион с удивительной грациозностью повернулся и, словно капля ртути, утек под песок, как и не бывало. Дерек склонился над Стайлзом.

— Защита, — прокашлял тот, — ничего не п-приобретаешь, но ух-ходишь живой…

— Стайлз, замолчи, — с ужасом сказал Дерек, пытаясь его приподнять.

Крови лилась потоком, весь помост затопила темная лужа, песок слипся. Стайлз посмотрел сквозь Дерека почти прозрачными от боли глазами.

— А т-теперь загадывай, — прохрипел он. — Т-теперь можно.

Дерек торопливо задрал разодранный подол хламиды и похолодел, увидев в животе Стайлза сквозную рану, в которую можно было пропихнуть сразу два кулака.

— Детка, — тихо сказал Дерек.

Стайлз сильно вздрогнул, засучил ногами, дернулся раз, второй, и замер, вцепившись в ладонь Дерека намертво. Открытые глаза больше ничего не видели, на ресницах стыли слезы.

Дерек осторожно закрыл ему глаза ладонью, наклонился, поцеловал в испачканную кровавыми брызгами щеку и встал.

Колотушка закатилась в дальний угол помоста, рукоять была липкой, но Дерек все равно поднял ее, вытащил меч на всякий случай и с силой ударил по гонгу.

На этот раз ничего не вылезло, но гонг изнутри засветился мягким светом и начал мелодично позвякивать, несмотря на то, что ветер стих.

Дерек понял, что пришло время загадывать желание. Он облизнул губы и вдруг посмотрел на мертвого Стайлза, лежащего с раскинутыми руками и нелепо разведенными ногами. Искореженного, со страдальчески искривленным ртом, который не разгладила даже смерть. Тем самым ртом, который Дерек сначала ненавидел, а потом целовал в упоении. Ему стало горько до дрожи, Дерек выронил меч и утер ладонью мокрые щеки, собираясь с решимостью.

И загадал.

 

***

 

— Каждому по желанию? — деловито спросил Стайлз, поигрывая колотушкой и неуверенно улыбаясь.

Дерек заморгал и оглянулся. Ветер покачивал гонг, Стайлз, живой и здоровый, придерживал шемаг и покусывал нижнюю губу. Дерек молча забрал у него колотушку и вложил обратно в раму.

— Что ты делаешь? — изумился Стайлз.

— Пойдем отсюда, — сказал Дерек, взял его за теплую руку и потащил вниз, с помоста.

— А как же… а ты же… ты же столько шел… — Стайлз упирался и все время оглядывался.

— Да пошло оно все, — буркнул Дерек.

Сердце, стиснутое ледяными когтями, медленно оттаивало и возвращалось в нормальный ритм.

— Ты что-то темнишь, — подозрительно сказал Стайлз. — Ты серьезно? Пришел, постоял и ушел?

— Какой из меня страж Штормграда? — вслух подумал Дерек. — Мне куда больше нравится путешествовать.

Стайлз смотрел на него изумленно, как на верблюда с тремя горбами.

— Поверить не могу, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Эй, пусти меня! Если не хочешь загадывать, дай я загадаю!

— Нет, — процедил Дерек.

— Почему?

— Потому что я так сказал.  
Стайлз нахмурился и попытался вырваться.

— Пошли уже, — тихо сказал Дерек. — Поверь мне, оно того не стоит.

Стайлз обмяк и заглянул ему в лицо. Дерек уж не знал, что мальчишка там увидел, но тот вдруг решительно кивнул и сказал:

— Ты прав, пойдем. В мире есть и другие волшебные артефакты.

— Ты хотел в Пещеры Времени?

Дерек не выпускал его теплую ладошку, не мог заставить себя разжать пальцы.

— Да, — согласился Стайлз. — Но учти, там я не позволю тебе потоптаться на пороге и свалить.

— Хорошо, — терпеливо отозвался Дерек. — А куда идти?

— Прямо, — не задумываясь, ответил Стайлз. — Нам всегда прямо.

Барханы разочарованно, но мелодично пели на высокой ноте под свежим утренним солнцем.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Про троллей и ЗулГуруб можно почитать здесь: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B8_(Warcraft) (пафосно и возвышенно), или здесь:  
> serebro87.diary.ru/p187900786.htm (своими словами и с шутками-самосмейками).
> 
> 2\. Про воргенов и Гилнеас можно прочитать здесь:  
> http://ru.wow.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%92%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BD_(%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%83%D0%BF%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%83)  
> или тоже самое, но с меньшим градусом накала здесь: serebro87.diary.ru/p188189407.htm
> 
> 3\. Тирион Фордринг - человек-паладин, ужасно благородный, честный и доблестный, поэтому не удивительно, что он ухитрился испортить жизнь всем, кто его окружал. Предводитель войска таких же благородных чуваков, в итоге он свергнет Артаса - Короля-Лича.  
> Почитать про него можно здесь: http://ru.wow.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD_%D0%A4%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3
> 
> 4\. "Кукла Памелы" - один из самых грустных квестов в Wow. Девочка-призрак просит собрать ее куклу, разбросанную по округе, так так девочке страшно оставаться одной. Очень трогательный и проникновенный квест про ужасы войны среди мирного населения.
> 
> 5\. Касательно эльфов.  
> Есть темные эльфы, они за Альянс (союзники Дерека).  
> Есть кровавые эльфы, они за Орду (союзники Стайлза).  
> Так как это все-таки разные эльфы, темных я называю эльфийками, кровавых - эльфками.
> 
> 6\. На всякий случай 2 корявые карты. Извините, я не рисователь руками.  
> http://i48.fastpic.ru/big/2013/0531/fc/08c7746554639c15445b144dbc9692fc.jpg  
> http://i46.fastpic.ru/big/2013/0531/4f/255413b0a9b183b2c91770068bf6d44f.jpg


End file.
